


Preserve The Youth I Have Left

by RamiFreddie



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Deadpool, But mostly angst, Dad Steve, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool/Avengers teamup, Domestic Avengers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infered Spideypool relationship, Kidnapped Peter, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Spideypool - Freeform, To Be Continued, Tom Holland is my spiderman, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Torture, but not for the whole story, dad tony, not too graphic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamiFreddie/pseuds/RamiFreddie
Summary: Peter Parker thought Adrian Toomes was the end of it for a little while. But no, he was dead wrong. In a series of an unfortunate chain of events, Peter gets kidnapped, by who the Avengers do not know. It's up to the team of elite superhumans to find Peter, and take him back. Although, they might need help from a few 'allies' once in a while . . .





	1. Pilot

Through the bars high on the ceiling, large birds flew miles above from where Adrian Toomes was walking through the prison hallway, arms shucked to his back in steely handcuffs. 

“Look who it is . . .” a malevolent voice caught his attention. “What are the odds you and I end up at the same summer camp?” The man mocked sourly.

Adrian knew this man from past experiences. The scars aligning his face from his temple to his left eyebrow were enough to show, as well as the prominent scorpion tatto protruding on his neck. The man must have noticed Adrian staring, as he motioned to his scar. 

“Relax. This? It’s not on you.” He paused, malice building in his features. “It’s on our . . . little “ _spider friend. _” The man took a step closer to Adrian.__

____

____

“I've got some boys who’d love to meet him. You know, take a picture, slice his throat . . . _put his head in a dryer _. And I heard a rumor you know who he is?” The man with the scorpion tattoo made it evident that his words were a threat. Luckily, Adrian knew how to handle situations like this, keeping cool and collected, not letting this man know he was aware of who he was talking about. He chuckled dryly.__

____

____

“If I knew who he was,” he said, “he'd already be dead.” He stated plainly.

The voice of one of the many security guards roaming the vicinity called out his name, informing him that his family was here to visit him. Thankful for the excuse, though not letting on, Toomes made his way toward the guard, a sly, cat-like smile spreading across his face.

Oh, he knew who the little _“spider friend” _was, alright. One could only be identified as the target he had aimed to kill for interrupting his illegal alien tech sales. . . He was the one countless other so-called criminals aimed for. The boy that had taken his precious daughter to homecoming right before ditching her. The man Adrian identified as:__

____

____

_Peter Parker. ___

____

____

\--------------------------------------------

_Web slinging had never felt so good, _Peter Parker thought as he shot a web to the very corner of a large building, lurching himself forward. Peter had had quite the busy day, and it felt good for him just to relax doing what he wanted to do: stopping criminals in their tracks.__

____

____

He waved at nearby pedestrians as he swung low to the ground, scouting out the busy streets of Queens, New York. Even at eleven at night, Queens never slept. The city was dangerous, backed up, groggy, and rugged, but it was his city, and he loved it. 

Spiderman felt his night coming to a close, as much as it dismayed him, however he was a little tired; sleep couldn’t hurt. Especially being the busy sixteen-year old that he was. 

He let out a deep breath as he swung himself up the side of a tall building. He didn't quite make the top, so he climbed the rest of the way, his body close to the building as he crawled. After reaching the top, he perched himself on the very edge of the building, outlooking the beautiful city. He could see the old Avengers Tower location from here. 

This was their meeting spot. Although, he never quite knew how the clad mercenary managed to make it up to a building of this height. Yet undeniably, the door to the roof hatch clicked, and here came the huff and puff of his rather close acquaintance, Deadpool. 

Spidey looked behind him. “Why’re you so tired? You _do _realize there's an elevator, right?” He said smartly, smirking under his mask.__

____

____

Deadpool laying huffing on the ground, his big chest rising up and down with each breath. _“What?!” _He exclaimed, his head whipping up to look at his arachnid friend. “You gotta be _shitting me! _I just ran up thirty flights of stairs for nothing! Ugh.” His head fell back, and hit the ground with a soft thud.____

Peter snickered despite himself, crawling towards the masked mercenary on all fours, who was currently trying to sit up.

”Come on big guy, where's that regeneration factor?” He teased. 

”I think I lost it on the fourth flight of stairs back there,” he joked. 

Spiderman and Deadpool had become rather close acquaintances as of late. What with the merc’s never-ending romantics and gripes about his ass, Spidey had to give in and give him a chance. Surprisingly enough, he came to find that Deadpool wasn’t actually that bad; he was good to have in a battle, and he always seemed to cheer him up after a particularly grueling fight. The two crime-fighters got along fine; even though they hadn’t actually seen each other without the masks, but they had made agreements for the past couple months to meet up on the tall building miles from the Avengers Tower after their crime-fighting escapades. Spidey usually gave Deadpool a ride, (Deadpool hanging on his back like a sloth while he screams in his ear, “I’m flying Jack!” much to Peter’s dismay) but tonight had been a little . . . _messy, _which Deadpool knew how to deal with, so he stayed behind to clean up. They were just now meeting up with each other.__

__After Deadpool had caught his breath, the two sat on the edge of the building, outlooking the city below them. They started talking randomly, about nothing. Their conversations converted from chimichangas, to New York's most wanted list, and unicorns, ( _that _one had been a pretty heated discussion.) After awhile, Spidey forgot to check the time.___ _

___”Karen, what time is it?” Peter muttered to the helpful AI in his suit._ _ _

___”It is now 11:40 PM,” she said kurtly. Peter cursed under his breath._ _ _

___”I have to get going soon,” he said. Deadpool groaned. “Tony and Steve’ll be wondering where I’m at.” Knowing (what he liked to call) his "super-parents," Peter knew how much they would be worrying about him back at the compound._ _ _

___”You high school kids and your curfews, I swear,” the merc grumbled, sounding how like an exasperated parent cursing technology would sound. Peter couldn't help but smile when Pool pouted; it was kinda cute._ _ _

___”I know,” Peter said, getting up. He patted his partner’s head. “But we still have tomorrow night though.”_ _ _

___Spiderman and Deadpool had been meeting up together at night for as long as either one of them can remember. They had ran into each other one night while Peter was patrolling, he had threatened the strange masked man to promptly “get out of his city,” and thus began their little ‘love/hate‘ relationship, which them blossomed into their awesome duo they have going now. Tomorrow would be just another patrol._ _ _

___”That sentence almost sounded sexual, ignoring the previous conversation,” Deadpool said. Peter chuckled. He had somehow gotten used to Wade's crude sense of humor._ _ _

___”See you tomorrow night, Pool. Eight sharp.” With that, the masked hero dove gracefully off the building, and swung away to the new Avengers Compound._ _ _

________________________________________ _ _

Making it back just before his curfew, (12:00) Peter snuck in through his bedroom window. He slipped onto his bed, and swiped off his mask, breathing in the fresh air. He changed out of his suit, not before saying goodnight to Karen, and changed into his pyjama bottoms. Being the growing superhero teen that he was, he was quite vamished, and decided to go downstairs to get some food, however abruptly stopped when he almost ran into Tony at the door once he opened it. _Oof, he doesn't look happy, _Peter thought.__

___”And where have you been Mr.?” His ‘father’ asked sternly, eyes scrunched and a sour look clear on his face. He knew perfectly well where Peter had been, he just liked to make a show of it most times, making sure Peter knew he was in trouble when he was out late._ _ _

___”Uhm . . . Well, I was just out, ya know,” she said stoutly. Tony raised an eyebrow._ _ _

___”Just _out, _huh?”___ _ _

___”Yeah, out. Y’know, patrolling and whatnot. Nothing too serious as usual. In fact, I stopped a couple grand theft autos, a store mugging. Oh! And then I helped this cat-”_ _ _

___Tony held up his hand, abruptly cutting off the boys ranting. “Zip it, Pete,” he said, “I don't like you staying out this late; you know that.”_ _ _

___Peter sighed. This was their fourth conversation about this this week. ”But I'm perfectly capable though! And I made it back before midnight, so I don't see what the big problem is,” he countered. He really didn't want this right now; he just wanted to eat, and go to bed._ _ _

___”You mean you came home right on the dot? Steve and I are serious about this curfew Peter. Even one minute late, and Steve is willing to go all Super-Mom on the situation, and _that, _lemme tell you, is the epitome of scary,” Tony said. “I know you feel like you're indestructible, trust me; I get that, but you're not. It always seems like every night you come home later and later, and after what happened with the Vulture, I'm not willing to put you in danger because of that suit.”___ _ _

___And there it was, Tony just _had _to bring up that issue. Peter still had nightmares from when that building dropped on him; how weak he felt.___ _ _

___”I get that, Tony, I really do, but I know what I'm doing now. Okay, I'm not fifteen anymore, and I am _way _more responsible and in-tune with Karen than I was befo-!”___ _ _

___”Who’s Karen?” Tony asked suspiciously._ _ _

___”Oh, K-Karen is . . . m-my suit,” he admitted awkwardly. He had forgotten to mention he had named his suit-lady._ _ _

___”You named your supersuit Karen?” Tony raised his eyebrow amusedly._ _ _

___”You named yours _Friday,” _he retaliated. Tony nodded momentarily.___ _ _

___”Touché,” he said._ "Look Peter, the point is, you gotta stop coming home the second before curfew. If you could aim more for ten, or eleven, that'd be stellar, but right at twelve; it’s worrying us. A curfew is just you know your limits, _not _so you can stay out past that time. Right?” Peter took the time to _really _look at Tony; his hair was a little messy, the bags under his eyes prominent, and Peter knew that that wasn't because it was almost one in the morning; the man could pull an all-nighter, for God's sake. He _really _had been worrying about him. "We had even been calling you, but you've never answered. You could see why we freak out about you, kid."________

___Peter instantly felt guilty, especially about all those times he had felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but never bothered to answer it when he was too busy stalking out bad guys. “I'm sorry Tony. I didn't mean to make you guys worry like this." He sighed. "From now on, I'll try coming home a little earlier.” He added in sheepishly, "And answering my phone."_ _ _

___Tony breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you kid, that's all we ask. I already talked to Steve so, he'll be fine now.”_ _ _

___Peter understood why they would worry about him; a sixteen-year old out late at night, fighting crime when he _should _be studying for tests up in his room. Not your usual father-son relationship. Although, he had never thought that they would worry about him, as long as he was within the curfew. He never saw a _reason _for them to worry. And albeit he wasn't too happy about coming in earlier, it was the least he could do for making them stress._____ _ _

___”And now that I gotcha, go eat; your stomach was growling the entire time. Steve made supper, but I think Clint and Nat ate most of it but . . . See what you can find,” Tony winked and walked out the door, not before giving the kid a side-hug._ _ _

___Peter hadn't realized his stomach was growling, but now that he noticed, he remembered he was rather vamished._ _ _

___Making his way down to the kitchen, he looked in the fridge. As Tony had said, there was a large pizza sitting there, or what would have been large if there were more than two pieces left. _ _Thanks, Clint and Nat, _ _Peter thought sarcastically. Living with the Avengers definitely had its downsides, and this was a major one.___ _ _ __

___Grabbing the leftover pieces and a soda, he made his way back up to his room. Once he was sitting on his bed again, he checked his phone notifications. Ned had texted him an hour ago. Peter knew it was a Friday night, but _good lord _why is he up this late?_____

____He opened the text: _Hey Pete, wt r u doing? Probly sum superhero stuff right?_____

____Peter chuckled. Ned was his best friend; had been since he started middle school. In fact, Ned was probably his only best friend. Of course, there was MJ, who always acts too cool to hang out with the nerds, but she's grown used to their cheesy antics. But, she didn't know he was Spiderman . . . And hopefully she never would. He had no idea how she would react._ _ _ _

___Peter responded: _Totally. Just got back from patrol. Wtr U doing? _He didn't expect Ned to respond at this late of an hour. Peter threw his phone aside, and pulled his computer from the nightstand, and signed into it. He pulled up Netflix, clicked on “72 Most Dangerous Animals; Latin America,” (he was a sucker for animal documentaries) and began watching._____

___By the time he had devoured his food, guzzled his root beer, and finished two episodes, Peter was nearly passed out._ _ _

___Pushing his computer aside, Pete snuggled under his blankets, his eyes feeling as if they were going to cave in. After a long day of finishing school up for the week, and patrolling as Spiderman, stopping bad guys left and right, it didn’t take long for Peter to shut his eyes, and let sleep envelope him._ _ _

___\---------------------------------_ _ _

___Peter, as well as the rest of the Avengers, had no idea that in the next few days, their lives were about to get a whole lot harder . . ._ _ _


	2. Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of a party Tony Stark is hosting gets out to the neighboring communities of superheroes, yet nobody is aware that this is a perfect opportunity for the plot to thicken . . . (*Does that make sense? I feel like that was a very dramatic 4th wall break kinda thing that Deadpool would say . . . And now I'm talking to myself! Is Deadpool writing this?!*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vwalla! I am back! Sorry that chapter was so short back there. But, means I have the plot pretty much figured out right now, hopefully the rest will all be longer. Make sure to send me any comments on any ideas you want featured in the story, because I just might use them! ;)

Waking up in the Avengers compound was a life Peter got used to _very _quickly. For starters, his bedroom was probably bigger than his entire apartment he used to live in, equipped with its very own private bathroom, balcony, _and _his own TV. He also had an automatic alarm clock that he never has to set, since it's hooked up throughout the entire building: Jarvis. Jarvis is an AI that Tony installed with the compound. He also used to be in the Avengers tower as well, serving the same purposes. Luckily, Tony equipped him with the ability to sound like an actual human, instead of a robot, kinda like Karen. His voice works wonders, especially on mornings with the wake-up call he had given Peter.____

___”Good morning, Mr. Parker. It is now 9:00 AM, which means it is time for you to shower and dress up. Master Stark has breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen.” His smooth British voice was soothing considering he serves as an alarm clock._ _ _

___Peter sat up slowly, curly hair a wild, unruly mess, and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, wiping the sleep out of them. “Thanks, Jarvis. Mornin’ to you too,” he yawned as he said this. Waking up like this every morning always seemed to make his mornings a lot better, even on school days._ _ _

___”Would you like me to start your shower for you?” Jarvis asked politely. It never failed to surprise Peter; how advanced this robot was to the point that it seemed to have arms in every single room to do single tasks for the Avengers._ _ _

___”Uh, sure. Thank you Jarvis, ‘preciate it,” Peter got up and stretched, his tummy peeking out beneath his shirt._ _ _

___”With pleasure, Mr. Parker. Just a tad bit above boiling, I presume?” The robot asked. ‘A tad above boiling’ was their little joke (yes, because this robot was so advanced, that it has the ability to joke with people,) that Peter likes to have his water super super hot since it feels so good on his skin. Of course, Jarvis would never set it to boiling, cause, you know, that would hurt._ _ _

___Peter chuckled tiredly. “You got it Jarvis.” The water instantly started sounding from his bathroom. Peter walked there slowly, letting the water warm._ _ _

___He got in the white marbled bathroom, and took out his blue toothbrush and set it on the counter, (yes, he's the type of person that brushes his teeth in the shower, don't judge.) He took off his pajama bottoms and T-Shirt, running his hand absently against the taught muscle on his abs he acquired from web-slinging._ _ _

___Grabbing his toothbrush, he stepped into the shower, perfect temperature, just like always._ _ _

___\---------------------------------------------_ _ _

___After changing into a pair of grey sweatpants, and one of his favorite science joke T-shirts, he made his way downstairs, refreshed from the warm, energizing shower._ _ _

___Before he even made it downstairs he could smell the food. There’s a perk of being with the Avengers; the amount of food made for them all was amazing, (only bad part was that it's usually gone in the first five seconds.) Besides, it isn't like they can help it; they were all mostly mutated or genetically enhanced super soldiers one way or another; they needed their nutrition._ _ _

___The pads of his feet hitting the cold tile floor softly, Peter made his way into the kitchen, or what he liked to refer to as, “The Animal House.” Today was no acception._ _ _

___There was food everywhere: on the tables, on the floor, in Clint’s hair (Peter didn't even want to think about that one.) All as well, there were people everywhere. Steve was standing, clearly back from his recent run as he was sweating through his tight shirt. He was grabbing himself a huge stack of pancakes. Everybody else, like Tony, Bruce, Sam, Natasha, Clint, Vision, Wanda, and Bucky were all sitting at the longtable, talking and laughing loudly amongst themselves. Peter smiled at the sight. Before the Avengers took him in, he had never had this big of a family to look at, or have breakfasts like this with . . ._ _ _

___As Steve made his way back to his seat next to Bucky, he saw Peter. “Good morning Peter.” He smiled his dazzling white soldierly smile._ _ _

___”Mornin’ guys,” he said a little groggily. Once again, he swiped at his eyes, getting the last bit of sleep out._ _ _

___After Steve had said that, everybody looked at him warmly, shouting out their greetings for the morning. Peter walked forward as Natasha made the move to kiss Peter on the cheek. “Good morning, little spider.” He smiled at her fondly._ _ _

___A little after Peter had moved in, he had heard horror stories about the kind of things Natasha would do to her teammates. How she had elbowed Sam in the jaw for trying to scare her once; Bruce had to set it back for him. How she had stapled one of Tony's ties to a table with her dagger because of a snarky comment towards her. She had even broken some of the tips of Clint’s arrows just because he ate her last piece of cake. However, Peter had never experienced anything like that from Nat, not that he would ever _try _to make her mad like that. But once he had moved in after having nowhere else to go, all she showed him was a kind of motherly essence, hugging and kissing him. Protecting him, basically. Maybe it was because of their ‘spider bond,’ they liked to call it, hence why she always called him “little spider.”___ _ _

___So, letting her kiss him was an everyday must, not that he minded; he loved it, really._ _ _

___After several more greetings, he made his way over to Tony, grabbing a plate on his way._ _ _

___”Mornin’ Pete. How'd you sleep, kiddo?” Tony asked, rubbing large rough circles on his back momentarily._ _ _

___”Pretty good,” he responded. He started filling up his plate: five pancakes (strawberries in them, of course,) eight sausages, two pieces of toast with strawberry jelly as well, a heaping blob of scrambled eggs, and a side of strawberries and bananas, cut up into tiny pieces. (It was pretty safe to say that strawberries were Pete’s favorite fruit.)_ _ _

___”It _still _amazes me how a kid can eat _that much _food,” Clint said, slack-mouthed in surprise as he stared at his plate. Peter shrugged._____ _ _

___”Hey, higher metabolism means higher food intake. If I don't eat at least this much at every meal, I’ll basically starve to death in a manner of a week,” Peter stated frankly. Tony chuckled at his assertiveness._ _ _

___Clint was silent afterwards, continuing to shove eggs into his mouth._ _ _

___”So Pete,” Tony started, “got any homework for this weekend?”_ _ _

___”Mmm . . . Nah. I finished it all before I left,” he stated, trying to remember. Peter was usually pretty good at finishing his homework on time. And besides, even if he didn't get it done, (which rarely ever happened,) he would just fake being sick so he could stay home and work on it._ _ _

”That is _excellent _because I actually have something I need you all to hear,” Tony stated, everyone immediately going silent. “So, this weekend, tomorrow actually, we will be having what you could call a little . . . Party, I guess, if you wanna be schoolgirly about it. You know that grant I was talking to Coulson about?” Tony asked. Everybody nodded, besides Peter, who was completely confused. Clearly, he had been elsewhere when they had this conversation.__

__”Well, Coulson spoke to Fury, then I spoke to him, and I was able to convince him that we, the Avengers, should get together with all the other super whatcha-ma-call-it's throughout the world and basically do a test run.”_ _

__”Wait, Tony, test run for what?” Peter asked, completely unaware of Tony's words._ _

__”Basically, what Tony means is that we're having all the other superhero teams come over to our compound for the night, just to see if we can coincide with each other well enough to not blow everything up,” Steve filled him in kindly, chuckling a bit at the last part._ _

__”Yes, thank you Cap. It's pretty much so we know we would have allies in case a bigger threat comes up that we can't take down. Just a precaution. You know, the X-Men do their own thing, the Fantastic Four does theirs . . . Just basically to meet everybody but in a way that has no possible tension whatsoever in case things go . . . South.” Tony blanked off grimly. Peter understood now. It actually seemed like a pretty genius idea, which makes sense, since it was Tony, but that would also mean he would get to meet the rest of the _best _superheroes in the world besides the Avengers!___ _

___”That's actually a brilliant idea Tony,” Peter piped up, getting excited. Tony scoffed jokingly._ _ _

___”You seem surprised.”_ _ _

___”Wha-? No, I-I was just-”_ _ _

___”I'm just messin’ with you. But that would mean that we would have to fix this place up, make everything look nice and neat. Clint, I'm looking at you,” Tony raised his eyebrow at Clint, who was pouring a childish amount of syrup on his drowning pancake. He looked up in disbelief._ _ _

___”What?! Why me?!” Tony chuckled, as well as everybody else besides Clint, who really seemed genuinely offended._ _ _

___”Maybe because you have the attention-span of a goldfish and tend to make everything a _bit _messy,” Vision piqued up, his British accent sounding more mature than Clint by a landslide. Vision’s remark only made everyone laugh harder. Well, besides Clint.___ _ _

___”Alright, alright. That's enough; I think Clint has had his feelings hurt enough for one day,” Steve chuckled. Clint only glared. “But, Tony is right. Everybody will be assigned a room to clean, including their own. Then once everybody is done with that, we can work on our training regiments for the day. How does that sound?” Everybody at the table groaned. Even Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes a little._ _ _

___”You heard the gorgeous man; finish your food and get to it!” Tony said in mock drill-Sergeant tone. Peter began hastily shoveling his food as Tony, Steve, and a few others left the table, cleaning their plates, and putting them in the high-tech dishwasher Peter could never learn how to work._ _ _

___By the time he was finished, he was stuffed and felt like there was strawberry residue drying on his face. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he left the kitchen, searching for his rooms to clean._ _ _

___\-------------------------------------------------_ _ _

___Luckily enough, Peter always usually kept his bedroom clean, so that wasn't much of a problem. He did have to go to the roof and clean, since he was the best candidate for cleaning those hard to reach crevices since he could easily climb the wall._ _ _

___Peter loved the roof of the compound. Even though it wasn't as tall as the tower, it still held a pretty cool view. Tony had even installed a hot tub about a month ago, which Peter thought was a little over the top, but hey, he wasn't complaining. There was also a minibar up top, which Peter usually wasn't allowed to linger around. Steve’s rules. The whole place was strung with bright silver/orange lights and lined with bright blue fluorescent frames in the wood. The roof was basically the perfect place to have a party._ _ _

___All Peter did was brush all the leaves over the side of the building, scrape off a little bird poop from the concrete floor, and wash the cobwebs away from the top in the corners of the walls, in which sticky adhesive skin comes in handy._ _ _

___After all that, Peter was basically done with his fair share of jobs. Which meant he had nothing to do now._ _ _

___Reentering the building, he left to go find someone to talk to. He saw that Clint and Natasha had gotten the living room assigned, that of which Nat was currently vacuuming while Clint wiped the windows. He asked if they needed help with anything; Clint pleaded that they did, but Natasha insisted otherwise, so he moved along. He headed over to Rhodey’s room. He has just released his leg braces while he was sitting on his bed when Peter walked in. Rhodey assured his that he was fine and his deeds were done. As was Sam, and Vision. Wanda was too, (telekinesis powers and stuff.)_ _ _

___Next he went to Tony. He figured even if he didn't need help, the two could just sit and talk for a while. Pete opened the geniuses door to his huge bedroom, but he wasn't in there. He had been though; everything was surprisingly clean. Steve probably made him keep it in check way before if he was gonna sleep there too (the thought always made Peter cringe. Oh well. Guess that's what boyfriends do.)_ _ _

___Peter went down to check on Tony's mechanic room, where he stored all his cars and arc reactors. He wasn't there either._ _ _

___”Hey, Jarvis, where's Mr. Stark?” He asked the ceiling where Jarvis's speakers were hidden._ _ _

___”Master Stark is in his laboratory at the moment,” he responded helpfully._ _ _

___”Thanks,” Peter responded, bounding up the stairs._ _ _

___\------------------------------------------------_ _ _

Peter knocked on the lab doors. “Hey Tony, it's me. Peter . . . Parker.” He always thought extra clarification was important. What if he thought he was Peter Quill or something? 

The sliding doors abruptly slid open on their own, with a big whoosh of air. When Peter stepped inside, he saw Tony sitting at one of the many tables in his lab, screw-driver in one hand, a mechanism of sorts in the other. His bulky science glasses were pushed up along his hairline, making the brown locks twist and turn ruggedly. 

”Hey kiddo, what're you up to?” Tony asked, momentarily eyeing Peter before he turned back to his mechanism. 

”Ah, well, I finished cleaning the roof, and I got bored, so I just wondered if you needed help with anything,” he said nonchalantly, moving slowly around the room, careful not to touch anything. Tony actually had set up a lab station for Peter when he arrived at the compound, however, Peter was a little apprehensive to use it. The one time he actually did try to make anything, he ended up causing his beaker to overflow a powerfully strong adhesive liquid that he tried testing out his web shooters with. Tony had been perfectly understanding, cause hey! People make mistakes, and he sure knew that better than anyone, so he simply had disposed of the chemical solution and told Peter to try again (with a bit closer parental supervision, of course.) He decided he didn't want Tony to have to clean up his messes, so he stuck with mechanical engineering for the most part. Easier to clean up. 

”I'm actually fine. Thanks though. Why don't you pull up a seat?” Tony nodded to the tall chair right across from him. Peter sat. 

”So, what're you working on?” Peter asked, eyeing the mechanism in the billionaires hand. 

”Oh, just a potential new cover fitting for the arc reactor. Smoother outer wall, stronger outer protectant, cooler design.” Peter chuckled. “Only if needed, of course.” 

”Right, right.” Peter agreed. 

”I see you eyeing some of those parts over there. You wanna build something?” Tony asked, smirking gently. Peter had indeed been looking at some of the mechanisms cast over on one of the distant tables. He felt the urge to busy his hands with something. 

Peter pursed his lips. “I really really do,” he said. With that, he got up and rushed over to the desk, grabbing a rectangular shape, as well as simple tools, such as a screwdriver and some screws, and whatever else was in the cubbies Tony was sitting by. He also made sure to a pair of goggles on, given how many times something has blown up in his face. 

He sat back down and started tinkering with his hopefully soon to be robot model. 

”So, you excited for tomorrow?” Tony asked, the two superheroes fixing their own gadgets. 

Peter had actually been thinking about it while he had been cleaning. He realized some of the apprehensions that could come up with the gathering. Sure, meeting the best superheroes in the world would be pretty cool, but he had never been put in a situation like this before, and he didn't really know how to handle it. “Uh, yeah, I guess so.” 

”That doesn't _sound _very excited. What's the problem?” Tony inquired, looking Peter in the eye.__

__”Well,” Peter thought for a moment, “how would that work? Is everybody going to be in their suits and stuff?” He asked._ _

__”Not their super suits, no. At least they shouldn't; I sent out and email and a card. It should be strictly suits and ties, if not a little less than fancy. Just so if there were to be a . . . _dispute _of some sort, they couldn't make nearly as much damage in their combat suits,” Tony explained. “I wouldn't see how that aspect would be on a teenagers mind. Why were you worrying about that?”___ _

___”Okay, I wasn't worried, persé, I just didn't know if I could show my face or not.” Peter had been able to keep his Spider-Man secret for a long time, from just about everyone. Well, besides Ned, but that was a freak accident. He figured in one house, there would be news spreading about who exactly Spider-Man was, which would eventually get out on the streets. He could _not _allow his classmates to know his real identity.___ _ _

___”Oh, yeah, that's right. Well, there's a whole other side to this ‘superhero’ thing, Pete. A whole _community _basically, which means that we all follow the same guidelines: any super that wishes or requires his or her face to remain a secret, will have it remained a secret. So, we're all in the same boat as far as confidentiality, if that's what you're worried about. _Nobody _will tell anyone outside our little circle that you're Spider-Man, trust me. And if they do, if it would be any consolation, I would nuclear blast them into next year, how about that?” Tony gave a sarcastically witty smile afterward, making Peter giggle._____ _ _

___”That's good. I didn't know there was that whole ‘confidentiality rule,’ so that makes it a little better. But . . . What if?- Well, what if . . . . When they see me . . . They underestimate me. Because I'm a kid?” Peter looked down at his rusted hand holding the screwdriver. He hated the way adults treated him because of his age, sometimes, especially with Tony when things got pretty hairy a while back during the week of homecoming._ _ _

___Tony put down his arc reactor, and looked him in the eye, even if Peter would only glance up occasionally._ _ _

___”Then you'll just have to let them know how strong you are.”_ _ _

___”But, they don't know-”_ _ _

___”Oh, trust me,” Tony cut him off, “they know. They read the news, same as a regular ol’ human would. In our world, everybody knows everything about everybody, from one superhero to the next. I can pretty much _guarantee _you that more than half of the people there will know you're Spider-Man, and won't question a _single word of it _.” Tony spoke fiercely now, using his best assuring voice, and quite honestly, it was working. “Hell, they'd probably respect you even more means you're so young!” He exclaimed._____ _ _

___”Really? You think so?” Peter asked, eyes shining in growing confidence._ _ _

___”I _know _so, Underoos,” Tony smiled and laughed. So did Peter.___ _ _

The two guys remained quiet for a few moments afterward. Another question Peter had had came to mind. “Why did you even decided to throw a party like this in the first place? I mean, it was a brilliant idea and all, but why'd it come to mind, exactly?” He asked. Apparently, the Avengers had been talking about this recently, since they all seemed to know what Tony was talking about at breakfast. Peter had no idea getting together with any of the other superheroes of the country was even in Tony’s mind in the first place. 

Tony didn't respond right away. He turned serious once he was about to speak, though. “What if there were to be a bigger threat than just _our _team can't take down? We would need that backup, right?__

__Peter considered his words, a little worriedly. If this issue was riling Tony up to the point to where he would host a party for all the superheroes in the world, that wasn't a very good sign._ _

__”Do you think there's gonna be a threat like that anytime soon?” Peter asked innocently. Tony didn't like how serious the kid was._ _

__He chose his words carefully. “Nah,” Tony said. “Honestly, the thought just came to me. I have a lot of time to think, usually, and I just . . . Came up with that one, I guess._ _

__He paused. “Not that a sixteen-year old kid like you should be worrying though. You got more important things to think about, right?” He raised his eyebrow._ _

__Peter looked down. “Yeah, I guess.”_ _

__Tony nodded. “In fact, you'd better be worrying about gettin’ your butt kicked pretty soon if you don't get to the gym. Steve’s been waiting,” he smirked. Peter’s eyes widened a little._ _

__”Shoot, you're right Tony! I gotta go, thanks for reminding me,” Peter hurtled from his seat, the stool flying backwards. He waved vaguely before exiting the room in a rush. Tony smirked to himself._ _

__If he knew one thing, (even though he was a genius, he knew a lot of things,) he was certain that if a threat that big came to New York, Tony would protect his kid with his _life _.___ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise something important will happen in the next chapter or two! ;) And I know the chapter summary didn't really happen at all in this chapter, but the things I mentioned in the summary will happen at the same time as these chapter events took place, if that makes any sense. I'll explain it better in the next chapter summary, I promise!


	3. Schemes (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of a party Tony Stark is hosting gets out to the neighboring communities of superheroes, yet nobody is aware that this is a perfect opportunity for the plot to thicken . . . (*Does that make sense? I feel like that was a very dramatic 4th wall break kinda thing that Deadpool would say . . . And now I'm talking to myself! Is Deadpool writing this?!*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you probably noticed, the chapter summary and title is the same, and I feel like I didn't do a good job of explaining this. So, the last chapter you read took place on Saturday, and it documented what the Avengers were doing that day, (the day before the party Tony is hosting.) This chapter takes place at the exact same time, and as stated in the chapter summary, word gets around about this event, and now this basically explains what the criminals are doing at this point in time, during the exact same day. And another thing; I know it seems rushed how I've just now introduced the get-together Tony is hosting, and having events start the very next day, but keep in mind how the 'criminal network' (as I'll refer to it) consists of many many dangerous yet skilled criminal minds working together to get intel of what's going on with their arch enemies. Also, Tony mentions how he had been talking to Nick Fury and Agent Coulson weeks before he got the idea approved. So I hope that kept out any possible confusion for why I named the chapter this. I hope you enjoy, and thank you all for reading! <3

_New York City State Prison _  
__

Looking out through the rusted bars of his cell, hands stuck out, head resting in between the solid blocks of steel, he was wondering where he was at the moment. He _should be _here by now! Quite frankly, he was getting rather annoyed.__

__After two more minutes of infuriating waiting, he heard the shuffle of pairs of feet, one the guard, and one of his partners’. He smirked tightly, and moved further into the cell. At this point, it was time for their rotations throughout the prison._ _

__The guard led the skinny man into the cell forcefully, the handcuffs chained to the prisoners hands restraining him. He waited patiently as the guard swiftly walked back out, and locked the cell back up. The two men now sharing a cell stayed quiet for a moment, until the guard had exited through the door on the far side of the room._ _

__Licking his lips, he turned to his skinny partner, his expression expectant. Him and his comrades had gone through this process dozens of times; the rotations take place, they all give them their insights into new information they gained, they talk about their plans for the next rotation, and so on, and so forth. He really had no idea why his jumpy little friend always seemed so scared around him. Of course, the eyes of a recovering drug addict were bound to be wide and wild, afraid of every danger in every turning corner._ _

__”Make yourself comfortable,” he said coolly, as he plopped himself down on the bottom level of the bunk bed. His friend looked around fearfully, then sat down on the opposite bed._ _

__”So . . . What's the news? Any intel gathered yet?” He started._ _

__”Uhm . . . Well, supposedly the man who implanted the tracker got some new information out of it this time. . .” The nervous man began._ _

__”And? Go on,” he ordered._ _

__”Just as we suspected, everything is going down tomorrow. Stark’s little gathering he had planned; s’all going down tomorrow night, at seven. Everybody will be there,” he seemed extremely pleased to be sharing this information, as he had a cocky smirk on his face._ _

__He smiled besides himself. This was excellent news; they had been planning this weeks ahead, even before word of Stark’s party got around. When they had heard about his plan to host a get-together, they figured it was the perfect opportunity. And that it was; everything was going according to plan._ _

”That's perfect. And what's the word with the agent we hired?” He asked his worker.

”He's all prepped and ready to go-”

”Suit’s ready for tomorrow night?” The boss interrupted. 

”Yes sir.” 

”He got his badge?” 

”Y-yes he does, boss.” The man answered. 

”He knows the plan completely, right?” He asked seriously. If one thing were to go wrong because his workers failed to go over the plan, or their actor were to fuck this up for him, it was all over. He had been waiting to infiltrate Stark's compound for ages now, ever since that illegal weapons trade went down with Toomes. Getting to Stark, meant access to his kid; the one who put him here in the first place. If even _one _thing were to go wrong, someone would die . . . And it would be by his hand.__

__”Yes sir,” the jumpy man said confidently. He had previously been assured on the last rotation that the actor was completely aware of the plan. “We got word that he was completely aware of the plan, and he even made substitutes in case anything were to go wrong, sir. You have nothing to worry about.”_ _

__Hearing those words made the boss sigh quietly in relief._ _

__He laughed sinisterly. “That’s music to my ears, buddy,” he said. The plan he had been making since he was put in this prison a year ago was finally taking place, and he wasn't willing to let all his time and effort go to shit without getting his hands on the do-gooder he came to find out was living at the Avengers Compound. He knew his name, his age, and what he looked like, all thanks to the intricate underground network of criminals he had wrapped around his finger. Thanks to them, he was finally going to be able to kill the one and only Peter Parker, and broadcast it to the whole world; simultaneously wrecking the Avengers, more importantly, Tony Stark._ _


	4. The Lettuce in the Recycling Bin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showcasing Ned and Peter's friendship to make the feels all the more real later >:) It's the day of the party, and Peter has a little downtime, so he talks to his best friend.

Peter awoke to the sound of glass crashing and Tony cursing loudly soon after. The teen went to go investigate the scene, hopping off the large bed, bare feet hitting the tiled floor. He had made his trek to the source of the sound; the family room and connected kitchen. Once Peter had arrived there, he saw the glass shards and the robot Tony had programmed to deal with heavy lifting. Clearly, it had dropped the probably very expensive vase that most-likely costed Tony about a million dollars.

”Oof. Hey Tony,” Peter said, hopping off the step and walking over to the genius. 

”Stay back Peter, I don't want you to cut your feet,” Tony put out a protective arm and ushered the tiny kid back. Indeed, Peter had no shoes or sock on. 

”What happened?” Peter asked. Tony sighed in frustration. 

”That tub of tin right over there had a malfunction, and just with my luck, he happened to be moving the 600,350,000 dollar vase I got in India. I'll have to reprogram him later,” he sighed. By the looks of it, Tony had been up really early to clean up the compound, although, it didn't need it; this was the most expensive building in New York. 

”Do you need help cleaning that up?” Peter motioned to the glass. 

”No no no, I'm fine. But, you can do me a favor and go get that broom and dustpan in the cupboard for me,” Tony flashed him his award winning-smile, to which Peter couldn't resist. He fetched the broom and handed it to Tony. 

”Thanks buddy,” he gave Peter a small side-hug; his way of greeting him good morning. “How'd you sleep last night?” He asked. 

”Oh, I slept fine,” Peter paused for a moment. “I'd ask you the same thing, but by the looks of it, you didn't get much sleep,” he smirked. Tony faked offense. 

“Do I really look _that _bad?” He asked mockingly. Peter giggled.__

__“I wouldn't say _bad _necessarily . . . More like a tired, run-down old man-” Tony ruffled his proteges‘ hair and cut him off, causing the both of them to laugh.___ _

___”Fine then. You can just stay up in your room today. You don't have to meet the biggest names in the superhero community tonight, if that's the treatment I get-”_ _ _

___”No no no! Fine, I'm sorry Tony, you're not an old man! I take it back!” Peter knew Tony was joking: he wouldn't make him stay up in his room while the world's greatest heroes mingled downstairs. (Besides, he would just escape out the window anyway.)_ _ _

___”S’what I thought, smart-butt,” Tony joked with him. Peter chuckled while Tony started swiping all the glass shards into the pan. “I think there's some breakfast Cap made earlier in the microwave for you. The rest of the team already ate since we have so much to get ready for tonight.” Tony said._ _ _

___”Kk,” Peter said as he sprinted his way to the kitchen, careful to avoid the glass area. Sure enough, when Peter entered the kitchen, there was five pieces of French toast left there for him. He took the plate out of the microwave and grabbed the syrup from the fridge. He took his breakfast and sat down at the table._ _ _

___While he was eating, he was careful not to get any sticky crumbs anywhere; _clearly _Tony or Steve, or whoever had really taken their time to make the kitchen spotless. The black marble table was so clear he could see his reflection in it. The cushioned chairs had been dusted and scrubbed on the wooden frames. The ornaments resorted on the counters to give it a nice and homely (yet still very expensive) vibe to it. Peter thought Tony was putting in way too much effort into this get-together. He understood this was partially a business meeting to see how they got along, whether they wanted to join forces and anything like that, but Peter was pretty sure the rest of the superheroes in the area weren't going to care whether the chandeliers were polished or not (which Tony also took the time to do.)___ _ _

___As Peter quietly finished his breakfast, it was now nine o’clock. He hadn't seen any of the other Avengers, but he figured they were all off somewhere, prepping for tonight._ _ _

___Pete rinsed off his plate and stuck it in the dishwasher. Tony was still in the family room by the time he got back. By now, the robot and glass shards were all moved elsewhere, and he was straightening up picture frames and dusting them off._ _ _

___”Hey Tony,” Peter said. Tony whipped his head around momentarily, then carried on with his work. “Why do you take so much time to do all this yourself? I mean, you have Pepper and all these robots and interns and stuff . . .”_ _ _

___”Eh, I just figured it would be more beneficial if I did it myself. Plus, Pepper’s got her own stuff to deal with right now, and after that mishap with my other robot, no way in hell am I going to let more get their hands on anything, and as for my interns, I have an 87% hunch that if they were working in a room full of their favorite childhood superheroes, they would either have a seizure, pass out, or malfunction as well. So,” Tony finished matter-of-factly. Peter took a moment to process._ _ _

___” . . . Right. Well, I'm gonna go call Ned, I think, unless you need help with anything,” Peter offered, ready to walk towards the staircase._ _ _

___”Ah, nope, I think you're good darling boy; the rest of the team already has everything under control . . . As far as I know,” Tony cringed, no doubt thinking about all the possible mishaps Clint and Sam were most-likely causing._ _ _

___Peter was about to spring up the steps, but Tony yelled up to him, “And hey, Peter, before I forget, Happy will be bringing up the suit you're supposed to be wearing tonight, once they get washed and ironed. And please, for the love of all things holy coming from an atheist, _hang up your clothes. _I've seen that Mount Everest you call your clothes pile, and I don't want there to be wrinkles on your suit. Of course I could just buy another one, but-” Peter cut off his rambling guardian.___ _ _

___”Tony, I got it. I won't ruin your suit, trust me. But that doesn't mean I won't go web-slinging in it,” Peter released a devilish smirk. He ran up the stairs, smirking, before Tony could curse him out._ _ _

___Once Peter got up to his room, he shut the door excitedly and all but jumped onto his spinny chair under his desk, and opened up the large white laptop Tony had given him as a moving-in present. He opened it up, and clicked on his video chat._ _ _

___When Peter had woken up that morning, before he heard the crash of the vase, he had texted Ned, and they set up for a video-calling arrangement._ _ _

___He dialed Ned’s number and waited as his icon loaded. A couple seconds later, Neds face appeared on the screen, headphones on his ears, a pizza slice hanging from his mouth. Although, his face wasn't looking at Peter; it was looking off the screen._ _ _

____”No! That wasn't me that put the lettuce in the recycling bin, I've told you!” _Peter could hear a woman respond in a not-so-pleasant sounding tone: Ned’s mother.__ _ _ _

____”I don't KNOW how it got there, I'm telling you!” _Ned shouted again.__ _ _ _

___Peter raised his eyebrows in amusement. He always found these little quarrels between Ned and his mother entertaining to watch; especially whenever he was over at Ned’s house and he could see it in real life. Of course, their little arguments never had any real malice in them, so nothing worrying would ever happen between them._ _ _

___After a couple seconds, there wasn't a response on Ned’s end of the screen, so he turned his attention to Peter, finally. Peter smirked mischievously._ _ _

___”That lettuce seems pretty important,” he chuckled. Ned rolled his eyes._ _ _

___”I don't understand. What is so hard. About. Freaking lettuce in a recycling bin!” Ned shouted, exasperated. “Like jeez, I tell her I didn't put it in there, and yet she still doesn't believe me.” He chuckled._ _ _

___”Then who did put it in there?” Peter asked suspiciously._ _ _

___”I don't know but I hope she figures out her issues,” he laughed. The whole conversation just sounded ridiculous. Gotta love the Leeds family._ _ _

___The two boys had stayed quiet momentarily, chortling over their strange conversation, until Peter asked, “So, what're you doing this weekend?”_ _ _

___Ned shrugged. “Ah, you know, same old, same old. A little Call of Duty, possibly remix a couple Lego sets, maybe calculus homework. You know, _way _more important than saving New York and stuff,” he teased. Peter gave him a look.___ _ _

“So, what epic event are you planning at Stark's?” Ned asked.

”Well, turns out, Tony wanted to have this huge ‘get-together’- he calls it a get-together because he doesn't want it to sound like a party; he's too old for that. Anyways, ALL the superheroes around are coming _here _to the compound. Tonight!” Peter grinned giddishly, like a child. He honestly couldn't wait to meet everyone, given how apprehensive he might have sounded last night. Ned took a moment to process what his friend had just told him. As soon as he did, his eyes lit up to the size of saucers, and his mouth dropped open so far, Peter thought it would hit his keyboard.__

__”Dude dude DUDE! Are you serious?” He asked hysterically. He started flapping his hands excitedly, like how Peter did when he watched Captain America train . . . (Okay, so he was a little bit of a fanboy, so what?)_ _

__”Dead serious Ned,” Peter exclaimed._ _

__”Why didn't you tell me this sooner, dude? I could have come with you this weekend!” Ned joked. Although Ned had never actually been to the Avengers Compound, Peter was working himself up with Tony and Steve to let him bring Ned over one of these days. He felt like he was getting closer to convincing them, but they still wouldn't allow it; who knew what Ned would accidentally let slip._ _

__”Tony just told me yesterday; I didn't know anything about it until then,” Peter informed his friend._ _

__Ned looked completely awe-struck. “That is _so _awesome dude. You gotta get me an autograph of Johnny Storm, seriously, I'm not even kidding. I don't care if it's on a cardboard box or a napkin- actually, wait,” Ned’s eyes lit up again, “you should have him sign a napkin that he wiped his face with,” Peter cringed at the thought. Honestly, Ned got a little carried away sometimes . . .___ _

___”Okay, look, I could probably get you a picture or two but an autograph _might not _actually work the best. You know, heat combustion, and all,” Peter explained.___ _ _

___Ned nodded solemnly. “Yeah, you're right. Can you at least get me a video of Black Widow saying my name? My name; just three little letters, that's all I ask!” Ned asked dramatically. Peter laughed._ _ _

___”I'm sure I could pull a few strings,” he said. “Besides, Nat loves me anyway.” Ned rolled his eyes._ _ _

___”You know, you'd sound crazy to anybody else if you said Black Widow herself loves you; I mean, take Flash for example,” Ned rolled his eyes in disgust at the mention of his name. Peter had to do the same._ _ _

___”God don't remind me,” he growled. A little while ago, around homecoming week last year, when Ned had found out about Peter’s secret double-life, Flash had heard the mention of Spiderman and Peter in the same sentence and figured he had to stick his big hairy nose in it. Before that fiasco had even occurred, Flash had already made it his personal duty to torment Peter and Ned ever since middle school._ _ _

___”Yeah, he still hasn't let up any. You'd figure after you stole his dad's car he'd take our word that you “know” Spiderman,” Ned said. “But yeah. Fifth period he threatened me that if I didn't let him copy my formulas he'd tie my shirt to the flagpole.” He added. Peter sighed. Flash could easily do the work; he was definitely smart enough. He just never wanted to put in the effort. People like him made Peter sick to his stomach._ _ _

___”Damn, Ned, sorry that happened and I wasn't there for it. Man, people like him . . . I could easily fight him if I needed to, but-” he trailed off._ _ _

___”It's fine Peter. He never really did anything after that. Although, now that you mention it, next time he messes with us, you should just punch him in the face? Right?” He joked. Peter chuckled._ _ _

___”Ha, yeah, that'd be good. That'd feel so satisfying,” Peter admitted. He knew he couldn't obviously do that since violence was inexcusable (although faculty somehow aren't looking when Flash decides to “mess around”.) Although, Peter would give anything just to rough Flash up a bit, show him not to mess with them._ _ _

___Just then, Peter heard a knock on the door, and a second later, Happy came in, carrying a tux over his forearm._ _ _

___”Oh, hey Happy. Is this the suit?” Peter asked, getting off of his swivel chair to admire the piece of clothing happy had laid out on his bed._ _ _

___”What does it look like to you, kid, of course it's the suit,” Happy replied snarkily. “Oh, and Tony wants you to hang it up right away; I'm not doing that, I'm not your maid, but he said if you don't hang it up-”_ _ _

___”Yeah, yeah, yeah, he doesn't want it to get wrinkled, and if it does he'll be mad because even though he has the money for a new one he doesn't want to stress over it, right?” Peter cut him off smartly._ _ _

___Happy nodded. “Exactly. See, I knew you were smart at something.” Peter scoffed._ _ _

___”Who's that?” Happy asked, looking over in the direction of Peter's desk. He looked over himself and saw a confused Ned, squinting to look at the situation._ _ _

___”Oh, right! Sorry Ned. Ned, this is Happy, Happy this is Ned; my friend.” Peter explained awkwardly. A flash of recognition crossed on Happy’s face for a moment._ _ _

___”Ahhh, so you're the one who's been wanting to come over to the compound, huh?” He asked snidely, almost as if suspicious._ _ _

___Ned nodded, looking slightly embarrassed. “Well it was all Peter's idea, Mr. Happy, sir.” He said. Ned always got a little prim and proper in situations like this; when an adult of higher esteem confronted him. There really was no reason to call him Mr and sir, both in the same sentence. Ned just had manners. He was just awesome like that._ _ _

___Happy chuckled, clearly amused by the kid's timidness. He turned back to Peter._ _ _

___”Soon as I leave kid, hang it up, seriously. I have lots of stuff to do today so please, for the love of all things holy coming from a businessman, do not. Touch. Your. Suit, until. 8. Please?” Happy exaggerated. Peter rolled his eyes._ _ _

___”Seriously Happy, Tony told me the exact same thing, honestly, have a little faith in me. Here, look. I'm putting it away right now.” Peter grabbed the suit carefully from Happy’s arms and hung it up gently in the nearby closet. “See? This is me. Putting it away.” Peter closed the closet door._ _ _

___”Thank you Short-stout. Now I've spent too much time here as it is, so I've got business to attend. But before I go,” he stepped up close to the computer screen. “You can not tell a soul about Peter being here because I swear to Thor if you-”_ _ _

___”Happy! He gets it, I told him that already! Gosh!” Peter exclaimed, feeling a little threatened himself by Happy’s sudden change in attitude. He knew Happy was only doing that because he was protective. Meanwhile, Ned looked like he wanted to cower in fear._ _ _

___Happy backed off of his whole intimidation game, and nodded to Peter, and left right afterwards. Peter mouthed a tiny “sorry” and sat back down in his chair. “That's Happy for you,” he joked, scratching his neck. Ned nodded a little feebly._ _ _

___”Yeah, I think I might want to reconsider visiting the compound.”_ _ _

___Both boys laughed. Peter enjoyed his time hanging out with Ned; he could always be himself with him, and they were both nerds, so they talked constantly about the same thing; they understood each other._ _ _

___There the two boys sat for about another hour. When they were done talking, it was nearing around three. They could have talked longer, but Ned’s mother stormed into his room shouting about stepping on one of Ned’s X-men figurines, so they had to cut the conversation short. Although, Peter had to promise to tell Ned all about the party once it was over, and to get him that signed napkin from Johnny, and that video from Nat, of course. Peter couldn't wait to show him._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just you wait Peter . . . Just you wait >:)


	5. The Night of The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody finally shows up for the get-together, and Peter meets many new heroes as he enjoys his last few hours of bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry this chapter took so long to update; I got Strep Throat (ew) and was on vacation in Colorado. I hope everybody had a nice Easter break! Enjoy this chapter and make sure to leave any comments or suggestions!

When Peter had gone downstairs after his video call with Ned, he was shocked at the display.

The living room where Tony had previously had to sweep up all the glass bits on the floor, seemed like everything had been replaced. There was new furniture added, along with the previous two long couches and five arm chairs that had been there already. Clearly Tony had added about four more pieces of furniture, which made sense, since many of the world's finest heroes were all going to be cramped into one compound, (albeit how big it was.) 

The table where the vase had fallen from now had a completely new vase sitting on top of it, even grander than the last. Peter swore Tony had every single furniture store in New York on speed dial. Peter looked in the kitchen, which was just around the corner, but saw no one. 

”Peter,” Captain America's voice flooded through the room. Peter jumped slightly; obviously his spidey-senses were a little slow today. When Pete turned around, he saw Steve bending over one of the couches, fluffing the pillows, smiling. 

”Where is everyone?” the boy asked, making his way over to the supersoldier. 

”Well . . . Hm,” Cap said, thinking. “Clint, Sam and Nat were all out on the track, last I saw them; I think they were running laps, which is surprising. Vision and Wanda went out to scout for food stores to order from. Bruce went up to his lab a little while ago, and I sent Bucky to make sure all the rooms were cleaned. And last I saw Tony, Happy was dragging him up to the roof to negotiate which drinks to order to up on the bar, if that's who you're looking for,” Steve offered. Leave it to him to be able to pinpoint everyone's exact location. 

”Oh, cool. When did you set all this up?” Peter asked, motioning around the room. 

”While you were talking to your little friend.” Happy must have told them. 

”Oh. Is there anything you need help with?” Peter asked. He didn't really have anything else to do at the moment; no homework, he was all caught up with Ned, nothing good on TV, so it was safe to say he was overall bored. 

”Mmm, well, Wanda and Vision should be back with the food sometime soon, but I'm sure they have that covered . . . Otherwise I think you're good.” Steve figured. 

Peter made a face. 

”What?” Steve asked him, amused. Peter sighed. 

”I'm bored.” He said simply. 

”Hi Bored, I'm Steve.” Steve gave him his award-winning grin. Peter couldn't help but laugh at that. Even though it wasn't biological, Steve truly felt like Peter's father; his “dad jokes” always helped with that. 

Peter got over his explosion of laughter and giggles. “God, you're so cheesy.” He chuckled again. 

Steve shrugged. “That's why America loves me.” 

”Are you sure it's not because of your rippling pectorals and award-winning smile?” Peter flexed his arm, and then flashed him a big smile, as if to mock him. Steve laughed loudly at that. 

”I'd like to think it's because of my bravery and charisma, but hey, what're you gonna do?” 

The two Avengers stood there laughing like that while Steve continued to fluff the pillows and rearrange some things around the couch. After finally getting over their fits of laughter, Steve suggested that Peter go on a run before they had to get ready for tonight. Pete didn't really feel a huge urge to, but he figured it was a good way to fill his time. He took Steve's suggestion and headed back up to his room to put on his workout clothes; dark grey gym shorts, and a workout tank top. Grabbing his arm band, and sticking his phone in along with his headphones, he made his way out the back doors to the track. 

True to Steve's word, the Three Musketeers were outside. Natasha was sitting on one of the benches while Sam and Clint were leaning against the rails, laughing over something Clint said. 

Natasha noticed Peter walking up to the track. “What's up kiddie?” She called. The young hero made his way up to the group. 

”Nothing much; I was just gonna go for a run real quick,” he said. 

”Right. Well Tony wants us all ‘dressed and ready to impress’ by seven, so hurry it up, bug,” she warned, sounding like a true mother. Peter nodded. 

”How many you goin’ for?” Clint asked, looking out over the track. Peter could tell that they had just gotten done running; Sam was wiping his neck with a small towel, Clint was soaked in sweat, and Natasha was taking large gulps from her water bottle. 

”Mmm . . . Maybe five?” Miles, that was. One thing that many people didn't know about Spiderman was that he has super speed, however, he didn't typically use it, and it wasn't like your typical super enhancement where you couldn't even see him when he ran. No, it was more like he was able to run about three to five times faster than the average human, given the situation. 

Clint nodded as if approving. 

”Have fun,” Sam said, taking a chug from his water bottle. Peter nodded. 

”I'm gonna head out,” he said, taking out his earphones, and inserting them in both ears. 

”We should probably do the same,” Nat nodded towards her teammates. Peter figured they were going to go freshen up before tonight. 

”Later guys,” Peter called as he met the track, bouncing lightly on the squishy tar beneath his shoes. Peter always enjoyed running; he never knew why, but he did. 

”Have fun Bug,” Nat called out to him, and just like that the small group of heroes departed back into the doors, leaving Peter to his own devices. 

Looking down at his phone, Peter opened his playlist on Spotify and looked for a song. He couldn't decide, so he figured he'd just put it on shuffle and go with it. Before playing his songs, he stretched out carelessly, making sure to pinpoint his calves and legs before he finally clicked ‘Shuffle’ and began running. 

\---------------------------------- 

Around an hour later, Peter finally pulled over when he finished his five miles. It was more of a slight easy run than he was used to, but then again he didn't want to tire himself out. If he did that, he'd be in bed by nine, and he definitely didn't want that. 

He bent over, catching his breath, and once he was recovered, went over to the gate and grabbed his water bottle, taking a big drink from it. Before going back inside, he was sure to stretch his tired muscles again. 

Peter walked back to the living area to find many of the Avengers sitting there on their phone or talking to one another. No one was particularly fancied yet, which made sense, since it was only around six thirty, Peter figured after checking the time on his phone. 

Tony and Steve were sitting on the same couch, talking with each other, smiles on both their faces. Tony noticed Peter walk in. 

”Hey Pete. You look gross,” Tony commented, looking up at the sweaty boy that just entered the room. 

”Gee, thanks Tony. Really means a lot,” Peter remarked sarcastically. 

Tony chuckled, as well as a few others in the room. 

”Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower. Make sure you brush your teeth, fix your hair, and wash your face; we don't want a greasy boy. And while you're at it, put your tux on after you get out. In fact, all of you can get your outfits on for tonight right now,” Tony announced, standing up. “We should have company in not too long. And if I'm correct . . .” Tony stopped talking for a few seconds and held up his fingers as if counting to three. All of a sudden, the click of heels on the hard tile floor became audible, and Pepper busted through the door, clipboard in hand, as always. 

”I just got a message from the Fantastic Four and a few others; they're going to be here in thirty minutes. Everybody get ready-” 

Tony cut her off. “I already told them, sweetheart.” Calling her sweetheart was Tony’s way of annoying Pepper more than necessary. 

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Finally, you remembered something for once.” Pepper turned to walk out of the room. Tony huffed indignantly after her. 

Once Pepper was out of the room a second later, Tony turned his attention to the rest of the team. “Anyway. You heard the lady; move,” he announced again. 

Everybody in the room began getting up to go to their rooms. Peter did the same, setting his water bottle down on the counter, and heading upstairs. 

Once in his room, he made his way to the walk-in bathroom connected to his room and began running the shower at a colder temperature than usual to cool him off. 

It felt so good to rinse off his sweaty body. Showers never failed to amaze Peter. 

Afterwards, with a towel wrapped around his waist, he made his way to his closet, hair still dripping lightly. Pulling open the doors, there was his suit, in all its glory. And then there was the tux. Peter no longer had to hide his Spidey Suit, so he kept it in his closet, along with all his other clothing. Peter would prefer wearing his Spidey Suit as opposed to the tux, but he figured that wouldn't side well with Tony. 

Drying himself off more, he slid on a pair of underwear and some socks, and carefully slid the suit off the hanger. He first put on the pants, which were made out of a lovely fabric in the color of a dark navy blue, which Peter liked. Next, he took out the white dress shirt, which had no stains or marks of discoloration whatsoever. He slid that on a buttoned it up, afterwards taking out the suit jacket, which was the same dark blue as the pants, and slid that around his shoulders. Adding the finishing touches, like his belt, his watch, (and web-shooters, on his own accord . . . Don't tell Tony,) he was ready to go. All he had to do was fix his hair, which was easy enough, since all the hair products were provided for him already, and have someone help him with the pocket square and tie, both of which he had no idea how were folded. 

Once he was ready, pocket square and tie in hand, suit and hair looking perfect, he made his way downstairs. 

Peter wasn't the first one done; over half the Avengers were already ready, which was surprising. 

Bruce and Sam, (both sporting gray suits) were standing near the kitchen, talking to each other. 

Wanda and Natasha were both sitting at the counter, sipping bubbly drinks. They both, as always, looked stunning. Nat’s short hair was curled ever so gracefully, and true to her name, she was wearing a pitch black dress that dipped low on the shoulders, and continued to flow down to the feet. Wanda had her long hair in a braid, which had been pinned up around the back of her head. She was wearing a crimson dress with no sleeves that showed off one of her legs in a slit styled dress. Peter walked over to them. 

”Hey guys. You both look really pretty,” Peter complimented, feeling awkward with his tie and pocket square in his hands. 

”You look pretty cute there yourself, Pete,” Wanda smiled, sipping her drink again. 

”Yeah, you clean up really nice, Bug. I see you need a little help there with your accessories, huh?” Nat asked, smooth as ever, pointing towards his hands, which clutched the fabric items. 

Peter chuckled shyly. “Oh, heh, yeah. I don't really know how to tie these,” he held up his hands.” Wanda chuckled lightly. 

Nat stood up, and took the clothing items from his hands. “Well here. I'll help you.” She started with the tie, and swiftly attached it to his collar. She was done in seconds. “Gimme that,” she motioned to the pocket square. Peter watched as she folded them small piece of fabric in quick movements, soon after inserting it into the slit on his breast pocket. Peter was impressed. 

He looked down at himself. “Wow. Thanks!” he smiled brightly. He felt more fancy than he ever had before. Peter couldn't even remember the last time he has dressed this nicely. 

The young hero turned around and looked at everybody else. Vision was wearing a black suit and sitting down on the couch calmly as he waited, looking around the room as well. Clint wasn't downstairs yet, (he was probably filling his hair up with gel.) Steve and Bucky were talking in the living room behind the kitchen. Peter went to go talk to them. Steve, true to his Captain America style was wearing a blue suit, a shade brighter than Peter’s, with blue pants, and a red tie, as well as a white pocket square, while Bucky was wearing a black dress shirt that had the one sleeve pulled up to reveal his metal arm, along with sleek black pants. His longer hair was brushed to perfection. 

Peter walked up to them happily. “Hi guys,” he said perkily, the excitement of seeing everyone dressed up getting to him. 

”Hey there Handsome,” Steve smiled down at him, bringing him into a side-hug. Steve was a major hugger. “You look really good. How are you feeling?” He asked, interested. 

Peter shrugged. “A little nervous, but mostly excited,” he said. 

”Nothin’ to be nervous about kid,” Bucky informed him, stoic as ever. Although, Peter could see a slight smile on the man's face. 

”Exactly. They'll love you, trust me. And if it's too much, just come talk to Tony or me, or any one of us, alright?” Steve assured. 

Peter nodded. Everyone in the compound knew Peter didn't really like social situations with big groups of people, ever since he moved in with the Avengers. He was fine when he was in his mask, but now he was exposing himself to the world, it felt like. 

”Alright. Hey, go find Tony; he should be coming down in a second,” Steve said, releasing him from his light side-hug, and ushering him gently to the living area. 

Peter went off to the couch to wait for Tony, pulling out his phone and texting Ned. He had promised during their video chat to tell him when everybody was supposed to get there. 

Just then, Tony made his way downstairs, Clint following closely behind. Clint had his black glasses he usually wears while training on, as well as a black suit with a dark purple vest. Tony, of course, was wearing the loudest suit in the room so far; black and dark blue striped jacket with black pants and the shiniest shoes Peter had ever seen in his life. He had on a solid gold watch with shiny silver wristlets. As always, he looked perfect . . . And expensive. 

Once Tony made his way from the stairs, he checked his watch, and pulled a face, which meant he was rather bored. He saw Peter sitting on the couch by himself and walked over. 

”Hey Pete, you look great, Kiddie,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder momentarily. 

”Thanks. So do you, I mean, as always,” Peter complimented. Tony smirked. 

”Oh, stop, you're making me blush,” he said sarcastically. Peter laughed. “You all ready to go for tonight?” He asked the kid. 

”I think so. I already talked with Steve; he said come find you two if there's an issue,” Peter informed him. Tony nodded. 

”Good. Even if it's nothing, you make sure you tell us, capeesh?” 

”Roger that.” 

The two shared a fond smile for a moment, until Pepper came in an started barking orders. 

”Alright everyone! Listen up; Happy is downstairs waiting to greet everyone that walks in the door, and to my knowledge, that's a lot of people, so some of them should be up here in a minute, so get off your butts and look presentable; I'm not going to do that for you. Vision, Wanda, is the food in place?” She asked. 

”Yes,” Vision and Wanda both responded. 

”Good. Sam, Clint, Ms. Romanov, is _everything _clean?”__

__The three assured her. Pepper continued going down roll-call. “Tony. Is everything ready for tonight? Seriously, this can't be a bust; we need this confirmation-”_ _

__”Pepper, relax. Everything is fine. If anything happens, I'll take care of it. Why don't you go take a Xanax and relax, alright?” Tony offered, standing up and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder._ _

__Pepper took a deep breath and nodded, calming down. “Right. I'm going to go help Happy welcome the guests. Everyone _be ready _,” And with that, Pepper was gone. After a moment, Tony said to himself, “God, I can see the veins popping out of that woman's neck.” Peter chuckled.___ _

___After that, everybody had stood up and made themselves look casual. Peter was shaking in his shined shoes. The realization that he was going to be meeting the biggest names in the superhero community made him the most nervous he's been in a long time. He begun wringing his hands and bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Happy to escort the first group of heroes to the loving quarters. Tony noticed his kids’ nervous habits starting to tick up, and placed a hand on the small of his back, looking down at him with reassuring eyes._ _ _

___Don't worry Pete. You don't have to introduce yourself to anybody; I can do that for you. Just stay close to me if you need to for the beginning of the night, alright?” Peter looked up at his guardians eyes and saw the amount of confidence in them. That helped to calm him down a little._ _ _

___He took a deep breath. “Okay,” he said. Tony kept his hand on his back, which really helped Peter’s case._ _ _

___Only a few moments later, Happy came in with a group of people who Peter did and didn't recognize at first._ _ _

___He had heard about these people in news articles and from hearing Tony talk about them. There was a man of average height with slightly curly sandy hair who was wearing a plain black suit. There was a woman with dark hair and a hard face who was wearing a black and white fashionable jumpsuit. Behind them was a tall, muscular bald African American man who looked rather intimidating by his size who was wearing a dark suit as well. The three seemed to have known each other judging by their coordinated outfits. Happy left with a curt nod to Tony, who removed his hand from his back and walked up to greet them, much to Peter's dismay. He quickly made his way to the back of the room next to Clint and Sam while everybody's attention was on the guests._ _ _

___Of course, Steve and Tony and Natasha were the ones to greet them first, being the three in line for leaders of the Avengers._ _ _

___Tony turned to everybody else in the room after the two groups of three had taken turns shaking hands. “Everybody, this is Jessica Jones,” Tony said, motioning towards the woman, “Daniel Rand,” to the curly sand-haired man, “And Luke Cage,” finally to the big scary man. The only one of the group to smile was the one named Daniel, who seemed to try to get his friends to look a little more friendly._ _ _

___Tony quietly invited them in, telling them to put their jackets or anything on the hangar robot that had been zooming around, wondering if it could take anyone's coats._ _ _

___A low buzz of conversation started between the three guests and the rest of Avengers that could be counted as awkward, however Peter knew it was only going to get louder and more carefree as more people started to arrive._ _ _

___Peter chose to observe from the kitchen, trying to avoid the first part of confrontation as much as possible. Pete turned around to face the counter as he noticed the amount of food that had been placed out. Wanda and Vision really outdid themselves with the cooking. Snacks and horderves were set out first on fancy little plates with various dips in specific dishes. The farther along the table you went, the bigger the platters got. Eventually, there was a huge turkey that had been glazed and placed along with many side dishes._ _ _

___Peter nodded, impressed._ _ _

___Suddenly, his phone buzzed from inside his pocket. It was Ned:_ _ _

_____whos there rn? Anyone cool?_ _ _ __

___Peter smirked and replied: _ _I don't really know them, Tony said thr names, but I dont rmembr_ _ _ __

___Talking to Ned was definitely a good way to get over his anxiousness._ _ _

___ _

___Before too long, more people started to show up; a couple people from the X-Men, which Peter thought was the coolest thing, since he followed along with all their stories and news reports since he was a kid._ _ _

___After the X-Men came in, Peter recognized someone finally; it was the ‘Ant Man’ (whose name he came to find out was Scott,) that nearly gave him a concussion when that whole disagreement between Tony and Steve played out a while ago. Actually, the man came up and introduced himself formally this time, and apologized after Steve informed him that he was the ‘Underoos’ he had fought previously._ _ _

___”Yeah, sorry about that kid; didn't mean to throw you into that truck,” Scott had told him._ _ _

___Feeling confident with himself, he had responded, “Oh, no worries. And I'm sorry for tying your legs up,” Scott had laughed at that. Over half an hour later, everyone had arrived. Peter had actually managed to stay in the back out of the eyes of most people. Of course, that didn't last long. Tony started to speak up. As Peter was sitting by himself in the kitchen, Tony made the time to come over to him, eagerness evident on his face._ _ _

___”Hey kiddie, how we holding up? You alright?” He asked. Clearly he was worried about Peter shoving himself into the corner._ _ _

___”I'm fine Tony, you don't have to worry about me,” Peter offered, waving him off kindly._ _ _

___”Well then, that's good. I have some people I want you to meet,” Tony gently pulled him by the arm up from his chair and didn't even give Peter the time of day to collect himself before Tony walked him calmly to a bunch of people._ _ _

___Peter knew almost all of them, after hearing everybody talk to them when they first arrived. Nervously, be looked up at the actual members of the Fantastic Four; Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm, in all their glory. Peter may out may have not fanboyed a little by that._ _ _

___As he looked around the group, he also noticed King T’Challa in the flesh. Peter was surprised to see him in New York again, so far away from Wakanda. There was a girl next to him, clearly younger than he was. She was wearing a flamboyant black and gold dress Peter couldn't even focus on, due to the intricate patterns. And finally, there was Nick Fury along with Phil Coulson._ _ _

___Tony put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a tight side hug. “Everyone, this is Peter Parker. Your Highness, you remember him; he was the little spider running around at the airport in Germany,” Tony has his attention on T’Challa and the younger girl._ _ _

___T’Challa stepped forward, a smile on his face. “Ah yes. Mr. Parker. I do remember you; a noble fighter you are,” his thick African accent evident as he spoke. Peter was in awe: here he was, being complimented by the actual King of Wakanda, a protector, the Black Panther!_ _ _

___Pete fumbled for his words. “Uh, t-thank you, y-your Highness,” he stuttered. T’Challa nodded. Suddenly, he turned to the girl beside him, who was smirking lightly._ _ _

___”It is my understanding, Mr. Parker, that you are into science and technology? From what Mr. Stark has told me, you are quite inventive, yes?” T’Challa asked, motioning for the girl to step up._ _ _

___”Uh, well, I mean, I'm not-” Tony cut Peter off._ _ _

___”Oh please, don't be modest. Yes, Peter is probably one of the smartest and most inventive in his school, maybe the youngest in all of New York,” Tony bragged, looking down at Peter with a look of pride._ _ _

___”Really?!” Peter whipped his head to the girl escorting T’Challa, who looked at him with wide eyes and a smile on her face. “That's impressive! Show me what you have made!” she ordered. Peter panicked._ _ _

___”My apologies. This is my sister, Shuri, who does not know how to handle herself-”_ _ _

___”Oh, shut it, brother,” the girl -Shuri-snapped. Peter's eyes widened; she had just told the literal King of Wakanda to shut up! “Anyways, show me what you have made!” She said excitedly._ _ _

___Tony nudged Peter. He mouthed, _Web Shooters, _which brought Peter back to reality.___ _ _

___”Oh yeah,” he exclaimed, rolling up his jacket sleeve to reveal his shooters. Luckily, he was wearing the pair he had designed and built himself, instead of the ones that Tony had gifted him. “These,” he said to Shuri, “are my web shooters. The adhesive liquid inside of them is strong enough to lift tons and tons of weight, and, they're nearly indestructible. We modified them to restrain even the Hulk himself.” Shuri’s eyes widened profusely. She came closer and touched the rim of his shooters._ _ _

___”Really?” she questioned. “That's cute. Do you mind if I bring that idea back to Wakanda? I'll bet we'll be able to improve the design and compatibility of them with higher technology!” she exclaimed._ _ _

___”Really? You think so?” Peter questioned, surprised. The princess of Wakanda was actually impressed with his invention . . . This was the greatest day of Peter's life!_ _ _

___”Oh, undeniably! Show me how they work!” Shuri said, bouncing slightly on her heels. Now Peter was getting excited as well._ _ _

___”Can I Tony?” he looked up at Tony and saw the smirk of amusement he had on his face. The antics of the kids was kind of cute, if he was being honest._ _ _

___”Yeah, sure. Go ahead kid.” Tony stepped back and whispered to those surrounding to step back as well. Eventually, there was a large open space for Peter to show off his web shooters, as well as some of the attention on Peter now. All The heroes were wondering what was going on, which was a little intimidating for him, but Peter was ready to impress nonetheless._ _ _

___Peter ran up the staircase until he was almost to the top. He looked around; the ceiling was fairly tall: tall enough to accommodate Bruce if he were to go green all of a sudden, so that would give him the perfect amount of room to shoot towards the ceiling, swing from it, and land on the section of open space Tony provided. Peter smirked._ _ _

___He looked down at Shuri to make sure she was watching, and after she gave him a thumbs up, he jumped off the staircase. He shot his webs to the ceiling right before he was about to hit one of the stairs, and he swung smoothly through the air until he hit the ground, all eyes on him now. With the string of webs still attracted to his shooters and the ceiling, he made his way back to the small crowd of people he had been talking to, and retracted his webs. Small murmurs eroded from the room, most of which sounded good and impressed, which was what Peter was going for._ _ _

___Shuri looked at him with a big twinkle in her eyes. “Oh my goodness! That was legitness!” she exclaimed. Peter quilted his head at her use of words, but laughed along with her nonetheless. “That was quite impressive, Peter!”_ _ _

___”Heh, thanks,” he said humbly, rubbing the back of his neck._ _ _

___”You better not have got any web residue on the ceiling, Mr,” Tony warned jokingly. The small group surrounding him laughed warmly. Peter looked around at all the people talking and laughing with each other and felt right at home. Nobody was here to judge him; they were all one in the same. Suddenly, Peter felt less nervous than when everybody had first showed up. He felt like he was important, and for once, he knew he was._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long one, eh? Don't worry: things get real good in the next chapter >;)


	6. Commencement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HAPPENING! I know y'all have been dying to finally get to the goods, so here it is! You can all get ready for Peter to suffer, ya nasties.
> 
> \-------
> 
>  
> 
> Did any of you see Infinity War? Left me crying, I'm not gonna lie. And btw, IW is not going to have anything to do with this story. Let's just say it happens after Spiderman: Homecoming, but before IW, kk? Also, tell me what you thought about the movie in the comments! I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love you lots!

Throughout the night, Peter had met some pretty amazing people. He had a pretty laughter-inducing conversation with Johnny Storm, who was actually quite funny. At one point, he had flamed-up to show off to Peter and got yelled at by Ben to smother it.

Before too long though, Peter started to notice some of the heroes moving upstairs to the roof, where the bar was. Peter knew he wasn't allowed to drink until he was at least thirty, based on what Tony keeps telling him. He just wanted to go and check it out, see who else was up there. Peter didn't necessarily want to just use the elevator or the stairs . . . No, that wasn't the superhero way to do it. Smirking to himself, Peter walked over to the kitchen and made his way to the large window that was located behind the counter. Making sure nobody was looking; especially Tony, although Peter remembered seeing him escape somewhere else, and hadn't been able to locate him since. Peter pulled up and pushed the window out, making a big enough cranny to escape through. Doing one final once-over to make sure he was in the clear, Peter slipped out the window, and started crawling up the side of the building. 

He eventually made it to the very top of the compound where he saw many heroes mingling amongst themselves by the bar and around the edges, looking out over New York. It was crazy to say that this was almost a normal night for him now. This was his life. 

Peter made sure to brush off his suit before continuing to wander around, not offering to speak to anybody, yet not being rude or standoffish. The sound of commotion emanated around the bar, and it caught Peter’s attention. 

“Look, I'm sorry Colossus, but that wasn't me that dumped all that wine on you! I'm telling you, it was Negasonic Teenage Shithead over there.” 

Peter looked over and saw something bizarre, although not surprising. There was a giant metal man that was stained and dripping with red liquid while he was carrying a man in a mask by the scruff of his neck from out behind the bar. A girl with dark short hair was looking over at the pair. Peter guessed that was Negasonic Teenage Shithead . . . Or whatever her name was. 

“We are already on a thin line, ‘Pool. For love of all things holy, do not break anymore imported glasses, yes?” The giant metal man, Colossus, as he heard, had a thick Russian accent. He roughly let go of the masked man, and he stumbled away. 

“Great. Now I go clean,” Colossus said, clearly not happy with having to wipe the wine off his metal forehead. 

The man in the expression full mask seemed to be glaring at the girl. Peter recognized that mask. He walked up to them. 

“Uh, hey,” he said. The man whipped his head towards him, and his masks eyes widened. 

“Man, do they really let anybody of any age come to these Stark parties? I'm a grown ass man, and I've never been invited to Stark’s place.” Peter recognized this man by Deadpool; the voice and constant humorous complaining giving it away. He smiled to himself. 

“Then how did you even get here?” Peter asked, slightly concerned. 

Deadpool waved him off. “Oh, no big deal; metal ass over there was invited. We just hitched a ride,” he said motioning to the girl, who wasn't smiling. 

Peter was a little off-put by the girl. He didn't ask though. “Uh, anyway. How have you been, Deadpool?” He asked as if they were friends; which technically, they were. Deadpool just didn't know it at the moment. 

He looked taken aback, placing a hand on his heart dramatically. “You know me? And you're deliberately talking to me? And you're cute nonetheless! Well then honey, I'm doing just fine,” he exclaimed. Peter laughed at that. 

Deadpool looked at him a moment later. “But seriously though, do I know you? I feel like I know you from somewhere . . .” 

Peter figured this would be the first time introducing himself as Spiderman. First time introducing himself to Deadpool . . . Maybe he wouldn't like Peter if he found out he was the one who's been patrolling with him for the past few months. 

Peter decided to just man up and tell him quick. “Uh, yeah. We do know each other. I'm, uh, I’m S-Spiderman. My names Peter,” he cringed. Deadpool just looked at him for a moment, his masked eyes going wide. 

“WHAT? Shut the front door! But you're like, twelve!” He exclaimed, his hands flying everywhere. Now Peter was annoyed. 

“Okay, first of all, I'm sixteen, and second; you wouldn't even be able to tell that I was only sixteen with my mask on. I'm mature for my age! But anyway, why do you even have your mask on anyway?” Peter asked. 

Deadpool tilted his head, as if deciding whether to tell him or not. “Okay. If you _say _you're really Spiderman, then do you remember that evil British dude I was telling you about? I've fumed about him a couple times?”__

__Peter remembered. “Uh, yeah. You said his name was Francis, but he refers to himself as Ajax, right?”_ _

__“Holy Mary mother of Captain America’s ass, you really are Spiderman,” Deadpool sounded surprised. Peter didn't understand his thing for butts, but he didn't question it. “But yeah, anyway. You already know how he made me look like I dove face-first into a forest fire. That means _no comprende _on my face.”___ _

___“pero ¿por qué?” Peter asked, catching onto his Spanish._ _ _

___“Uh . . . What?” Deadpool asked. Peter sighed._ _ _

___“But why don't you show your face? If anything, doing it around here would be perfect. No one would judge you,” Peter offered kindly._ _ _

___“Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure about that one. Stark over there ain't really the nicest to me. I don't know what I did to make that Iron Ass mad.”_ _ _

___“Maybe calling him names like ‘Iron Ass?’” Peter suggested._ _ _

___“Wow; you can swear? Hm . . . Well, anyway. I know we're all under the ‘Superhero confidentiality’ rule, but if I don't even take my mask off around my blind roommate that often, then there's no way I'm gonna take it off around the likes of these smokin’ hot superheroes,” Deadpool explained._ _ _

___“Pool, you told me one time that you walk around naked with Al there,” Peter countered._ _ _

___“Okay, I might have exaggerated a little, but I'm still not gonna take my mask off. Besides, it kinda works with the whole aesthetic, dontcha think?” Deadpool stepped back and Peter examined his outfit. He was wearing a black suit with a white vest, and of course, that stupid red and black mask with the moving eyes._ _ _

___“Aesthetic?” Peter questioned._ _ _

___“I was just trying to sound like a hipster white girl. Did it work?”_ _ _

___“Yeah, I think you definitely fit the mold for a white girl,” Peter laughed, which sparked the mercenary to chuckle. After a moment, Peter said, “Well, just so you know, I would never judge you. You've seen my face; it's only a matter of time, Wade.”_ _ _

___“Ha! Right. Well, when that day comes, you'll see a pig flying by,” Wade countered. Peter held up his arms and gestured around the roof._ _ _

___“We're literally standing on top of the roof of a compound that houses the greatest team of superheroes in the world, who just so happened to have invited the rest of the world's heroes to a cocktail party. I don't think pigs flying would the biggest deal in the world,” Peter smirked. Wade cackled._ _ _

___“Well played, young padawan, well played. You win this round,” Wade chuckled. Peter blushed. “Well Petey Pie . . . It was good to almost-formerly meet you. If you'll excuse me, I gotta go put hot sauce in Tony Stank’s underpants, so, I'll be off,” Wade gave a fake salute. He turned and started making his way towards the elevators that led back into the building. Before he stepped inside the doors, he turned around. “By the way, thanks for standing me up at eight the other night on patrol.” Peter took a minute to think about what that meant; then he remembered: he was supposed to meet up with Deadpool last night for patrol! He had completely forgot, what with getting ready for the party and everything. He had promised him eight o’clock._ _ _

___Peter's face flung towards his cheeks. “Oh my gosh, Wade, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!” He exclaimed. Wade chuckled lightly._ _ _

___“Ah, don't worry about it Petey, I didn't wait for forty-five minutes before I finally realized you weren't coming, it was no big deal.” Wade shrugged, and Peter could tell he was joking, but he still felt bad. He gave him a look, eyebrows raised._ _ _

___“No hard feelings Petey,” Wade said, and then he turned back around and slid in between the elevator doors. Before they shut, Wade gave him a mischievously innocent wave before he was completely enclosed by the doors._ _ _

___Peter chuckled to himself. He had finally showed his identity to his patrol partner. He was just mad Wade didn't do the same. He swore to himself he'd get him to show his face soon enough. Maybe on their next patrol . . ._ _ _

___\-------------------------------_ _ _

_They have everything worked out: he was going to go in there, under the alias of “Agent Brian Phillips,” and he was going to snatch the kid; who just so happened to be in his vicinity. He pointed his watch towards the kid, who was now making his way towards the elevators. He had just gotten done talking to one of New York’s most wanted mercenaries; Deadpool. He definitely had to stay away from the suspicions of that guy._

_His earpiece buzzed, and he heard his boss pick up on the phone._

_“Just as we suspected, Fury or Coulson aren't here yet, so they won't be able to confront you. You have your badge?” He asked, demanding._

_He fingered for his badge, which was sitting just inside his pocket, in case he needed to verify to anyone that he worked for Shield. “Got it, check,” he said stoutly._

_“Good. This might actually work. I swear to God Stu, if you ruin this for me, I'm going to cut out your tongue, and make you eat it, and you know I don't go back on my promises,” his boss warned. He gulped. He had experienced back in jail firsthand the kinds of things the Boss would do if something didn't go his way. He was determined to get this to work._

_“I won't fail you Boss, you can count on that,” he promised. Boss chuckled._

_“Good. I ain't too religious, but I have faith in you, Stu- excuse me; Agent Philips.” The Boss paused for a moment. “Do NOT forget your cover. This kid ain't stupid; based on research, he's got the highest IQ in his entire school. Remember the plan,” he warned._

_“ ‘Course, sir. I can handle this.” He looked up, and noticed the kid finally step into the elevator. This was his chance. “Oh, Boss, I gotta go; the kids’ movin!” He whispered into his earpiece._

_As a final warning, he hissed, “Do not fuck this up for me Stu. We have guys on standby, just give the signal.”_

_“Roger that,” and that said, he logged off his mic. He took a breath, straightened his posture, looking more agent-ly, and straightened his suit. With a smirk, he calmly made his way towards the elevator._

_\-------------------------------_

__Peter had walked towards the elevator himself after Wade had walked away. He had talked with Nat and Wanda on the roof a little after Pool had left. Now he was bored, and Tony wasn't anywhere around, so he figured he'd check to see if he was anywhere on the other floors.__

__Sliding into one of the elevators, Peter was about to go the the fifth floor when he noticed a man walking swiftly towards him. The elevator doors were about to close, but Peter shot out a hand and saved it from closing, the man chuckling and stepping quickly inside. The elevator doors slid closed, and now it was just him and the man. Peter tried not to feel awkward. He pressed the button for the fifth floor._ _

__The teen could feel the man's eyes on him. Peter looked up at him to silently confront him on his staring, but he just looked at him head-on, and smiled kindly._ _

__“Hi,” he said, his voice deep, but nice. Peter nodded and smiled in return. “Thanks for holding the door open for me back there,” the man said._ _

__“Yeah, no problem,” Peter offered. The two stood in silence for a moment._ _

__“So, are you from New York?” The man asked. Peter nodded._ _

__“Yeah, Queens. What about you?”_ _

__“Oh, I lived around Long Island. Nice place. You've been here your whole life then?” The man asked. Peter was starting to wonder why the elevator seemed to be taking an extra amount of time._ _

__“Oh, yeah. I mean, not upstate, but I've lived in the city my whole life. What about you?” Peter asked. He was surprised at how easy it was to hold a conversation with this man._ _

__Suddenly, the elevator slowed and stopped, then the doors dinged open. The two stepped out together._ _

__“Nah, we used to live in Chicago, but then I got this job, so. My family stayed at home, but I'm thinking about bringing them up here, you know, as a place to live.”_ _

__Peter cocked his head. “Oh, really? What new job?” He asked._ _

__The man pulled a badge out of his pocket and briefly showed it to Peter. It was one of the badges the Shield agents wore._ _

__Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't exactly take this man as a superhero, but it never occurred to him that he was an agent of Shield._ _

__“Sorry if that was personal, I didn't mean-”_ _

__“Oh, don't worry about it. If you have a secret, this would be the place to show it, wouldn't it?” The man smiled._ _

__The two guys started walking away from the elevator doors, and entered the kitchen, where many heroes and agents and such were talking, sitting on couches and mingling, or walking around, examining the many expensive artworks Tony had lined up on the walls. Subconsciously, the boys made their way to the kitchen area, where they stood, leaning on the counter table._ _

__“Yeah, I suppose,” Peter said, making his way to the fridge. “Hey, can I get you anything to drink?” He asked, holding up a bottle of Sunny D. “I mean, probably not juice, if you wanted wine or anything like that, u-unless you want juice, of course. I mean, maybe you like juice, I don't know. Anyway,” Peter finally realized he had been rambling. In front of an agent, about juice, nonetheless. Sometimes he really felt like an idiot. The man gave him an amused look, and chuckled._ _

__“Um, I think I'll have to pass on the juice, but I'm gonna take you up on your wine offer,” he said. Peter set the bottle of Sunny D down, and headed to the cabinet and pulled out an expensive wine glass. He carried it over to the table with all the wine bottles. “Uhm . . . Red? White? Cherry? What do you like?” Peter asked, holding up the different bottles._ _

__“Red is fine, thank you,” the man said. Peter opened the bottle carefully, and poured the wine in until the glass was a little less than halfway full. He held the glass out to the man, who accepted it gratefully._ _

__Peter returned back to his juice, pouring it into a plastic cup, and placing the jug back in the fridge. He made his way back over to the man, and leaned against the table next to him._ _

__“So kid, you got any secrets you want to show anyone?” The man asked, sipping his wine._ _

__“Well, I mean, I don't even know your name yet. Figured if I'd tell a secret agent one of _my _secrets, I'd need to know his name first,” Peter giggled lightly.___ _

___“Right, right. That makes sense. I'm Agent Philips. Call me David,” the man stuck his hand out, and Peter shook it._ _ _

___“Nice to meet you David. I'm Peter. Parker,” he added. He took a swig of his juice._ _ _

“As far as that secret thing goes, mines pretty big,” he said.

David raised his eyebrows. “Oh really? And what is that secret?” 

Peter hesitated. He knew this man was a secret agent, which meant he was sworn to secrecy, but it still felt weird for him to say it out loud. But, Tony said it was okay if these people knew, so he figured he might as well spill it. 

“Okay. Well, I know I'm young, and people won't usually believe a sixteen-year old, especially with my situation, but, have you ever heard of Spiderman?” Peter questioned, a slight smirk on his face. 

“Mmm, a man that climbs on walls, shoots webs from his fingers, fights crimes . . . Yeah I've heard of him. Why?” 

“Well, I'm actually him. I mean, he is me- I mean, I am Spiderman. Geez,” Peter rolled his eyes at himself, and looked up at the man, waiting for him to look at him like he was crazy, and deny everything. But, he just raised his eyebrows, and said, perplexed, “Really?” 

Peter nodded. “Yeah. See, I have these web shooters,” he pulled his suit sleeve down so he could show David. “I shoot these from building to building, that way I can swing from them. They can tie up bad guys, too,” he explained. 

“Really? That's fascinating! That's incredible, really. You're so young, what'd you say, sixteen? Wow. That's amazing,” David said, a surprised expression written all over his face. Peter giggled a little. Finally, somebody who believed him right off the bat. The other people he had told had questioned him right away. 

“Heh, thanks. You're the first one to say that,” Peter paused for a moment. “So, what's your secret? I told you mine, now it's your turn,” he said. 

David tossed his head side to side lightly, as if contemplating what to say. “Oh, well, you know, all my secrets pertain to my job, so as an agent of Shield, if I told you anything, I'd be legally obligated to kill you.” His smile went away right as he said that. Peter was taken aback, and honestly got kind of scared. That was, until his smile came back and he laughed, telling him he was just kidding. 

“Okay, I haven't told anyone this yet, but one year, on Black Friday, I got into a fight with an old lady about a Barbie Dreamhouse. And she might have won,” David said, murmuring at the end. 

“What!” Peter exclaimed, laughing. “You're a secret agent and you lost to an old lady over a Barbie house! Come on dude, no wonder you never told anyone about that; that's just embarrassing,” Peter and David both stood there laughing, sipping their drinks. They were both silent for a moment, watching the party-goers. 

“So,” David began, “You mentioned earlier that you didn't use to live this far upstate? Tell me about that.” 

Peter hesitated. His life before moving in with Tony was always hard to talk or think about. And here he was, having a conversation with a Shield agent about his superpowers. It was time to move on though. No matter how hard it was, Peter figured he could at least try, and if anything, give out the littlest amount of information possible. 

“Well, I used to live in Queens . . . With my aunt. Then Tony found me a little while ago because of some fight him and Steve Rogers was having at the time. After that whole thing blew over, I just stayed in the compound.” Peter didn't feel so good. While he had been talking, his head started pounding, and his stomach clenched. His mouth went dry, so he took another sip of his drink, finishing the last of it. 

“So, you'd say you and Stark are pretty close, right?” David asked. Peter thought that question a little odd. 

“Um . . . Yeah? I guess . . . I mean, h-he's taken care of me, so . . .” Peter trailed off, and leaned heavier against the countertop. David noticed this, and put his hand on Peter's shoulder, concern in his eyes. 

“Woah, Peter. Are you okay? You look sick,” he commented. Peter waved him off. 

“No, no. I'm fine. I think I'm just . . . Tired or something. I don't know what-?” Peter couldn't finish his sentence. He began to feel dazed and confused, and was getting more and more light headed by the second. He felt as if he was going to throw up any minute. 

“Well, here. Why don't we go lay down, yeah?” David asked, gently grabbing Peter by the elbow and shoulder, and guiding him towards the elevator. 

Peter tried resisting a little. “No no really, I'm fine, I just-” 

“No, Peter, you're sick. C’mon, let's go rest for a while. I'll take you to your bedroom. You can lay there for a little bit,” David insisted, guiding him closer to the elevator. By then, Peter felt like his legs were about to give out on him, and he became too tired to care where he went. He let David guide him through the elevator.

The doors dung shut. Peter felt like he was no longer conscious. He knew he was awake, but he wasn't aware of the elevator going down, and then halting. He wasn't aware of David basically fully lifting him up now. 

Peter wanted to feel scared, confused about what was happening to him, but he couldn't seem to make his brain work. He felt numb. He could barely make out David’s words. 

“Alright Peter. Let's just lay you down right here,” David’s muddled voice came through, and he could feel himself being lain down on a bed. Pete opened his eyes as much as he could, and saw the ceiling of one of the many guest bedrooms the compound was equipped with. Turning his head, he could see out the window, the black night sky above the sea of bright lights of New York. 

The young boy could only see things; no _feeling._

__He understood where he was, but he didn't know why he was there. Or why Brian was clicking the earpiece on his face, and talking to someone in a deep, hushed tone, very different than the one Peter had heard earlier. This voice sounded almost feral._ _

__“Boss, I'm ready. I got him him; we're ready for extraction,” he said into his mic. Peter couldn't hear a reply. A couple seconds later, David said, “Yes. All the systems are down; the security systems and cameras won't be reliable for another two minutes.” Peter could hear the words, but didn't know what any of them meant. It was almost like David was speaking a different language._ _

__“Okay. We'll be waiting, Boss,” David said, and switched off his mic. Peter could see the man hovering over him now, a small smile on his face. “Don't worry Pete; you'll be up and running again in no time. Might be a little longer till you see Stark, though,” he taunted. Suddenly, David picked Peter up, and carried him bridal-style to the window. The teen closed his eyes, and heard a faint buzzing sound, as well as the sound of glass scraping together. A few moments later, he felt the cool breeze flash across his body._ _

__Opening his eyes again, Peter saw David had cut a whole in the glass, big enough for them to both fit through. There was a part of Peter's mind that was wondering where he got the tech to cut the window from._ _

__David's mic buzzed again, and he answered, “The two minutes are almost up; I've created an opening. What's your location?” A few moments passed. “Good. We're ready.”_ _

__Nothing happened for a few moments, until Peter could heard the faint sounds of helicopter propellers flapping, growing louder and louder._ _

__Fatigue surged forward in the teen, and he could no longer keep his eyes open. As the sounds of the helicopter became unbearably loud, Peter felt movement. He could feel himself being carried forward, out of the building, due to the indication of the strong winds fully surrounding him now. He felt himself being placed in different arms, and no matter how _badly _he wanted to fight and resist, do _something, _Peter was too weak to do anything._____ _

___At that point in time, Peter had no idea that what was occurring now was going to alter his life, as well as the rest of the Avengers’, and the rest of the worlds’._ _ _

___But most of all, it was going to change Tony's life, _forever.__ _ _

___\----------------------------------------_ _ _

___“Hey, Steve, have you seen Peter?” Tony asked, shuffling his way around the party guests, approaching the large man._ _ _

___Steve turned towards him. “Mmm, not of recently, no. I thought he was with you?”_ _ _

___Tony quirked his head at that. “Uhh, no, he _isn't.” _Confusion arose in Tony's stomach. “Friday, where's Peter Parker in the building?” Tony waited for a response. There was none.___ _ _

___Steve looked at him questioningly. “ . . . That wasn't supposed to happen. What's wrong with Friday?” He asked._ _ _

___“I don't say this often, but I don't know. Maybe he short-circuited?” Steve shrugged at that, and Tony figured it had something to do with Bruce working at his lab. Maybe he had just caused certain security systems to close down._ _ _

___“Where's Bruce?” Tony asked._ _ _

___“I think he's still in the kitchen,” Steve offered. And true to his word, the two found Bruce mingling with Reed Richards, probably laughing over some science pun._ _ _

___“Bruce,” Tony interrupted, “Were you in the lab recently? Did that short-circuit anything you know of?”_ _ _

___Bruce shook his head. “Uhm, no. I haven't been in the lab at all tonight? Why?”_ _ _

___“We were gonna have Friday track someone, but I asked him and he didn't respond. I just figured he short-circuited,” Tony said. He was beginning to get a little concerned. First Peter can't be found, and now Friday stopped working?_ _ _

___“Just try re-working the server and resetting the systems. That should work,” Reed suggested politely._ _ _

___“I think I'll have to,” Tony remarked. He turned then to find the control panel he had placed in this room by the elevator doors. He had one constructed in every room, in case something like this happened. Opening the circuit board, Tony retightened a few screws, and flipped the A.I. switches off, then on again. A few lights in the kitchen flickered, getting the attention of some of the party-attendees._ _ _

___Friday's voice rang out. “Rebooting . . .” The electrified jingle of his newly rebooted system sounded, and Tony waited a minute for Friday to become accustomed again. “Friday?” He asked._ _ _

___“Yes, Mr. Stark?” He responded._ _ _

___Tony breathed in relief. “Hey, can you tell me where Peter is? I haven't seen him in a while,” Tony said._ _ _

___“Let me scan for a moment,” Friday inquired. Steve, Bruce, and Reed all stood around looking at Tony, then up at the ceiling, waiting for a response._ _ _

___“Mr. Parker is not in the building, sir,” Friday informed them. Tony furrowed his eyebrows at that._ _ _

___“What do you _mean _he isn't in the building?” Tony began to sweat now, wondering where the Hell Peter had gone. He knew for damn well sure he wasn't going to leave when all of his favorite superheroes were in the building.___ _ _

___“I have scanned all areas in the building and outside within a 100 mile radius. Mr. Parker is nowhere in sight, sir,” Friday informed them._ _ _

___“Tony,” Steve voiced in concern. Tony looked up at him with unrest._ _ _

___“Friday, i-is there any way to track where he went? What direction he went off into?” Tony asked, panic rising up in his throat._ _ _

___“Scanning . . . I have received input that there was an extrusion on level two, guest bedroom six,” Friday said. Tony's eyes widened in horror._ _ _

___“Let's go,” Steve said, hurriedly. Him, Tony, Bruce, and Reed all walked quickly to the elevator as Tony rapidly pushed for floor number two._ _ _

___Once they were on floor two, they rushed to room six. Tony tried the handle, but it was locked. Steve to the opportunity and told Tony to back up. Taking a step back himself, Steve rushed at the door, and kicked down at the handle, breaking it in its place. The door rammed open, and the four men rushed inside, looking around the room, until Tony saw it._ _ _

___There, on the window, he could see the burn marks where the glass had been completely annihilated, making a circle large enough for Peter to fit through. Peter would never have left on his own, especially with making this much damage. Then it hit him:_ _ _

___Peter had been kidnapped._ _ _

___“Oh dear God.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up, there will most likely be foul language and intense subject matter of graphic descriptions; if you're not into that, then please please please don't read! It won't offend me any, but this is just the part where things get a little rough, just as a heads up. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and I'll be posting the next chapter (hopefully) soon! :)


	7. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In short, Tony has a continuous panic attack, Steve is supportive, and Deadpool has been quiet for way too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep sending feedback! I absolutely love hearing from you guys! <3
> 
> ALSO, THIS COULD BE RATHER IMPORTANT OR SOMETHING, I DUNNO, YOU MIGHT WANNA JUST SKIM THIS PART UNDER THE CAPS LOCK TEXT BUT  
> I will be gone on a camping trip for around five days, and it's in nature, you know, like most camping trips are, and then afterwards, I'm home for a day, and then I go right back to another camp for six days, so I'll be super busy and I probably will not be able to upload the next chapter for a little longer than usual, but I will definitely work my butt off and try to get it uploaded as soon as possible. Thanks in advance for your patience!

“Oh dear God. Peter? Peter! Where are you kid?” Tony screamed as he ransacked the room, flipping up bed sheets and opening the bathroom doors and closets.

Steve followed suit, and started doing the same. Bruce and Reed searched down the halls a little ways. 

“Shit, shit, shit! He isn't here!” Tony yelled, panic overtaking him. He couldn't stay calm; Peter wasn't anywhere near the building. “Fuck!” 

Steve came up behind him, and put his hand on his shoulder. Tony tried wriggling out of his grip, but Steve held him down. 

“Calm down, Tony! You being frantic like this won't help the situation-” 

“My boy is out there somewhere, probably not on his own will, and you want me to _calm down? _He wouldn't just leave like this! He always asks before he does anything!”__

__Tony broke out of Steve's grasp and started pacing around the room._ _

__“Jarvis, I need you to transfer all the footage from this room to my phone. Start it from right before Peter walked in; we'll see what happened to him,” Tony ordered._ _

__“Right away sir.” Tony whipped out his phone, and opened a file. “It is now ready for viewing.”_ _

__Without hesitation, Tony clicked open the file, and a video started playing instantly. The three other men huddled around Tony, watching with intent. Suddenly appearing on the screen was a bird’s eye view of the room the men were currently sitting in. Of course, Peter wasn’t there yet, and the window wasn’t busted open. The men waited earnestly for something to appear on screen. After about a minute of viewing, the screen suddenly went blank._ _

__Tony shook his head, taken aback. “Jarvis, what happened? Fix this.”_ _

__“Sir, there is nothing to fix; this is the footage I gathered.” Tony furrowed his brow._ _

__“No no no, that can’t be right. You have eyes everywhere on the compound at once, this isn’t right,” he insisted._ _

__“I am collecting recent data. It seems my systems have been turned off for the past five minutes before you rebooted me, sir. I am searching, I can not find any footage anywhere of Mr. Parker exiting the building,” Jarvis explained._ _

__Tony’s confusion and panic rose once more. “That can’t be right! Who would have turned it off?” he shouted._ _

__“Could it have been one of your guests, maybe? They could have passed by the fuse box and maybe switched one of the levers?” Dr. Banner suggested. It seemed by his tone of voice that he was trying to convince himself and the others in the room._ _

“No, that doesn't seem likely. In order to open the fuse box, you have to press down, and even then, no one would know the code to put in in order to shut down Jarvis’s system,” Steve explained, running a hand through his hair. 

“Why don't we just ask if anybody had seen Peter? I can ask me team. I mean, this glass was burned through . . . Maybe Johnny took him out for a ride or something?” Reed suggested. 

“If that is the case, I'm going to kick that hotheads’ ass,” Tony threatened. 

“I'll help you,” Dr. Richards offered. 

“Look, let's just go ask around. We can get Happy to grab some people; have them survey the outside of the building, see if they see anything, alright?” Steve looked at Tony wholeheartedly. “Tony. Hey, calm down. We'll find him, alright?” 

Tony looked up at Steve, a hard look in his eyes. He nodded shortly, and then curtly walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the men to follow suit. 

As they made their way back to the main area of the party, Reed went off to talk to the rest of his team, Bruce to the other guests, and Steve and Tony to the rest of the Avengers. 

When the two caught up with them, they found Natasha and Clint sitting on on the couches, talking and laughing. Neither one of them looked like anything was wrong. Once they saw Tony and Steve walking up to them with morbid expressions on their faces, their smiles died instantly. “Tony, what's wrong?” Natasha asked, standing from her seat. Clint did the same. 

“Peter's gone,” he said stoutly, breathing heavier. 

“What?!” She exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed in worry. 

“He's gone. He's not here. He didn't leave on his own; someone took him,” Tony started looking around, uneasy. 

“Oh my God, Tony, when did this happen?” Natasha asked, looking frantically to both Steve, then Tony. 

“We don't know. It couldn't have been that long ago; we just had Jarvis replay all the security footage he collected, but it didn't show anything about Peter leaving. We were just coming around to ask if anybody had seen him, but I guess you guys haven't,” Steve explained morosely. 

“Shit, we haven't. Not since the beginning of the party. We'll help you look for him though,” Nat offered, Clint nodding along. 

“Great, thank you. Start outside if you would, and just see if he's anywhere,” Tony said. They both nodded. “Thanks you guys,” with that, Clint and Natasha set out on finding their little brother. 

As Steve went around asking more people if they've seen Peter, Tony went downstairs to find Happy and Pepper, who were down in the lobby. When he saw them after stepping out of the elevator, Tony all but ran towards them, getting their attention immediately. 

“Tony, what's wrong?” Pepper said, worried about the look on her friend’s face. 

“Peter’s missing. We gotta go find him,” he said curtly, and started speeding to the door. Happy grabbed his arm before he could go any further. 

“Wait wait wait! Slow down, Tony, you said Peter was missing?” Happy asked worriedly. 

“Yes, that's what I said, now let's go look for him,” Tony said, now slightly angry. 

“Hold up, you're sure Peter isn't here? He's not just hiding, or on the roof or anything?” Pepper asked. Tony sighed curtly in frustration. 

“No! Peter. Is. Missing. We had Jarvis play back the footage of the room he was last in, and it cut out, then the next thing we knew, there was a circle; a Peter-sized circle, cut into the glass. Jarvis also said Peter wasn't anywhere near the compound, so, if I'm not being an idiot, Peter isn't here.” The two had looks of astonishment on their faces, seeing their boss and their friends so worked up. 

“Now, did either of you two see anyone come in here that looked like they weren't supposed to?” Tony asked, trying to maintain the little ounce of calm he had left. 

Pepper and Happy exchanged looks of confusion, before Happy said, “N-no, there wasn't anyone who wasn't accounted for. I was here all night.” 

“Well then, that's a big fucking problem then, isn't it?” Tony sneered maliciously. “Now can you please help me look for him?” He asked again. 

It was almost as if a switch had been turned on. Instantly after Tony had asked them again, they shot forward and began speeding to the door leading outside, with Tony following behind them. 

As they got outside, Tony sent the two off to look for Peter farther off from the building. Tony met up with Clint and Natasha, who had already been searching outside. “Did you guys find anything?” He asked urgently. 

“No sign of Peter yet, but c’mere, look at this,” Clint ushered, and started running towards the side of the building where the glass was burned. On that same side of the building, there was a light post reaching up to the level of that same room. Tony saw it instantly. 

“You see that there?” Clint pointed, and traced his finger along the line of smoke. “That's jet engine fuel. Plus, there were no tracks that suggested they took a car-” 

Natasha finished for him. “So, we concluded that they took a jet, used that to haul Peter inside, then flew off, which means they could already be out of New York by now.” The sinking feeling set inside of Tony. 

It was dark; they couldn't see which direction the plane went off since the light of the lamp post didn't reach as far as they needed. 

“Shit.” It felt like Tony's life was falling apart. Somewhere out there, Peter was probably surrounded by strangers, freaking out, not knowing what to do. There he was, the kid Tony swore to protect since he started living in the compound with the rest of the Avengers, all alone, possibly hurting, most-likely scared. Tony felt like such a fucking idiot. He should have been paying more attention to Peter. Especially since Tony knew how worried he was to meet everybody. Tony royally fucked up, and now, he needed to fix what he did. 

With a determined glare in his eye, Tony ran towards the doors again. 

“Tony! Tony! Where are you going?” Nat asked, chasing after him. 

Without turning around to look at her, Tony responded, “I'm going to fix this mess.” 

“How are you going to do that, Stark?” Nat came rushing up next to him, grabbing his arm, forcing him to stop. Tony looked at her in partial surprise; sometimes he underestimated how strong Natasha was . . . Rookie mistake. 

“I'm going to go look for him. I don't care if it takes me all night; I _will _find him. I could drop dead for all I care if it meant Peter was back at the compound and safe,” Tony ranted, swiping Nat’s arm off his shoulder.__

__“You're thinking with your emotions, Tony. If you went out and looked for him, you'd be going in blind. I can tell you now, if you fly around all of New York tonight, you wouldn't be able to find him.” She paused, looking Tony in the eye, making sure he was hearing what she was saying. “Obviously these people know what they're doing. What you need is a plan.”_ _

__Tony looked at her, nostrils flared, eyes seething. But, as much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He would just be wasting his own time if he went flying around with no rhyme or reason._ _

__“So, let's figure one out,” Clint said, jogging up behind Natasha and joining the conversation. “If we need a plan, first we gotta figure out what to do with all the guests. How’re they gonna react when they find out there's a sixteen year old boy missing?”_ _

__Tony thought for a moment. Having more people on a mission to save Peter could potentially be beneficial. On the other hand, he knew everybody was busy, and that would just be more heroes to boss around, that they don't necessarily want to be told what to do. However, this whole get-together was meant to see how well the other superheroes got along with the Avengers, and with each other. He figured it was worth a shot._ _

__“We have to tell everyone,” Tony announced. “Clint, run over and get Happy and Pepper, would you?”_ _

__Clint cooperated and went off. “Are you sure that would be a good idea?” Nat asked him._ _

__“Why wouldn't it be? That was the whole point of this event, right? See how well we all would work together during a mission?” Tony shrugged. He wanted to keep this issue more private, considering it was _his boy _but he was willing to do anything to get him back, unhurt, as soon as possible. “The more people we have, the sooner he comes home.”___ _

___Natasha looked a bit sceptical at first, but after a second of thinking, she let the issue go._ _ _

___The two Avengers walked back in the building. A second later, Clint, Happy, and Pepper came running up._ _ _

___“Tony, what's happened?” Pepper asked urgently._ _ _

___“I need you both to round everybody together. The roof, the dining hall, _everywhere, _and get them to the sitting room as soon as possible. We're wasting time,” Tony ordered. Without question, all five of them sped to the elevator, and made their separate ways out.___ _ _

___Tony hated the thought of wasting time having a meeting with everybody. He could be _out there _searching for his kid, who at this point, could be two states over. He knew it would be better in the long run though.___ _ _

___A few minutes later, all the superheroes had been gathered around in the sitting room, lounging around on sofas, standing near the walls or by the bar. They were all confused about what was going on, except for Reed and his team after being informed of the situation._ _ _

___To much of Tony’s dismay, Johnny hadn't taken Peter out, and wasn't the cause of the broken glass._ _ _

___Tony appeared in the room moments later, next to Steve who stood as his moral support._ _ _

___Smack dab in the middle of the room, Tony stood, trying to maintain the ounce of calm he had left. He felt like crying, throwing something in rage, puking, and just about any other negative emotion possible. He knew he had to stay calm and collected though, at least appear to be. For everyone else’s sake, his own, and especially for Peter's._ _ _

___The room instantly went quiet when Steve whistled loudly, getting everyone's attention._ _ _

___Tony waited a moment, composed himself, and began talking._ _ _

___“Thank you for meeting here everyone. I know it wasn't exactly what you'd expect to happen at an event like this, but something's come up . . . Something _important. _” The words were difficult to say. “Peter's been kidnapped.”___ _ _

___There were collected gasps throughout the room, although not everyone shared the same reaction. Peter hadn't been introduced to everyone in the room yet; those who hadn't met him looked confused._ _ _

___“To those who don't know, Peter is . . .” Tony hesitated. “Well . . . Peter is my son.” After he had said that, moral collective gasps sounded throughout the room. Maybe they were because they were shocked it happened, or because they didn't know Tony even had a son._ _ _

And technically, Tony doesn't really, not biological anyway, but the love was still there, and it was something pure like a father and son relationship should be. Fathers are supposed to protect their kids, and Tony failed miserably.

Tony felt a gentle nudge on his side. It was Steve; he had stalled from talking too long. 

Tony cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “Peter was taken maybe twenty minutes ago, and we have no idea who, or why they took him. All we know as of now, is that we need to find him. _I _need to find him. I guess, what I'm saying is . . . We need- I need . . .” Tony had never been at a loss of words like this. His hands were sweaty, and his mouth felt dry and lazy.__

__Steve stepped up next to him, thankfully, and took over. “We need to know if you'll help us. I suppose this was the whole point of coming together like this, right? To see how well we can all work together as one big team? I suppose it isn't in the circumstances you'd like right away; a sixteen year old boy stolen from here, but now is the time to come together. Now is the time to see how well we can all coincide by each other. And if you don't think you can, or you don't want to, we'd understand. I realize a lot of you have homes not even around New York, and that's perfectly fine if you don't want to help. We just ask that you keep your eye out wherever you are; we don't know where these guys could even be right now. Thank you, in advance.” Steve turned around to look at Tony, who had now gained his composure, and stepped back up once more._ _

__“At this point, Peter could be three states over already, so I'd ask to those who want to help to stay, and those who can't to leave. We could try this at another time, but right now, I need to be looking for my kid, so thank you for coming everybody, but the party's over.”_ _

__A certain solemn silence swept over the room. Everybody seemed to be looking at each other, deciding whether or not they wanted to stay. Happy had opened the doors to let those who wanted to leave out. A little over half the room left, making small promises to Tony. Some promised they would look for the kid as soon as they got back to their respected places, and let Tony know if they found anything. Others said they would be there at the press of a button, if needed. Tony appreciated that._ _

__Eventually, T’Challa and Shuri both came up to Tony._ _

__“We hold very much grievance for the child, and for you and the rest of your team,” T’Challa stated. Tony nodded in thank you. “I promised my generals I'd be back to Wakanda by sunrise, in which I can not go back on that exchanging of words. However, if it is any consolation to you, I will call in the best members of my army and have them as part of your searching party, if you will allow that, of course.”_ _

__Tony looked at him in surprise and gratitude. “Only if you'd be willing. I'd appreciate that very much,” he said, shaking hands with the protector of Wakanda._ _

__“Of course. I shall send them in right away,” T’Challa offered, and excused himself to make a call. Shuri cautiously stepped up to Tony._ _

__“I'm sorry about what happened to Peter. He seems like a great kid. I know you'll find him.” She paused for a moment, looking to the bracelet on her wrist. “I wish I could stay here with you, but with my brother as ‘king’ and all, he would not allow it. But, I ask that when you do find Peter, you give him this. There's a special something on the inside. It will provide him with strength.” She took off the gold bracelet, and handed it to Tony._ _

__“I know you will find him, Tony Stark. Stay strong,” she gave him a kind smile. It was the first time that night Tony hadn't seen her making jokes and sarcastic comments._ _

__“Thank you, Princess,” Tony said gratefully, treasuring the bracelet in his pocket._ _

___________________ _

__A couple minutes later, there was a large difference on the lack of people starting from when everything first started. Now, all that was left were the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, Nick Fury (who had been called shortly after they had found out Peter was taken,) and . . . Ugh. _Deadpool.__ _

___Tony wasn't particularly fond of the mercenary. He had a couple of friends with him too; a giant metal man, and a teenage girl with short black hair who looked 100% done with all this shit._ _ _

___The remaining heroes sat in the room, devising a plan. Tony's let bounced relentlessly. He tapped his fingers everywhere. He was impatient. Anxious. He just wanted to go and start looking for his kid. “Alright, can we get this started please? I hate to be the voice of reason here, but we have my kids’ life on the line, so let's get going,” he instructed._ _ _

___“Tony's right. We need a plan. I say our first course of action here is to find any tracking methods possible. Maybe Peter can be tracked to the location their taking him to?” Steve suggested._ _ _

___“I already tried that. He doesn't have his suit on him,” Tony piped in. Of course he would have already tracked Peter, he wasn't new at this._ _ _

___“What about his web shooters? He had them in earlier?” Bruce suggested._ _ _

___“I didn't put a tracker in his web shooters, since I considered it part of his suit,” Tony shook his head. How could he have been so dumb?_ _ _

___“Well then that complicates things. Jarvis, could you track anything suspicious coming out or around the compound from the surveillance systems on the traffic lights?” Steve asked._ _ _

___“Computing data now,” Jarvis said. Everyone waited a moment. “The time around Mr. Parker’s capture was 9:30 to 9:45. I have gathered intel of three black vans exiting the area on the public roads at 9:48. I can look into that if you'd like.”_ _ _

___Tony's ears perked up. “Yes, please, thank you Jarvis.”_ _ _

___“So it's around, what? 10:00? With traffic in New York, they can't be that far off, right?” Sam said, looking at the clock on the wall._ _ _

___“That's true. If it's three black vans all near each other, that'd be really suspicious to just about anyone,” Natasha added._ _ _

___“We could go check it out,” Bucky suggested, fiddling with the chain cuffs of his suit._ _ _

___“I'll go. See what exactly they're up to. If they're our guys, that's great for us. If not, we'll keep looking,” Tony said, a tone of vengeance in his voice. He got up then, ready to get his suit, but Steve was just as quick, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tony swore if one more person put a hand on his shoulder tonight, he'd break their arm._ _ _

___“You can't go out there and just capture then like that Tony,” Steve warned, looking him dead in the eye. “They probably have a whole network of guys waiting as their backup, whoever _they _are. If you catch up with those vans, they would know we're looking for them, and then what? Move Peter farther away? This could be our one chance to track where they're going, if they're the right people.”___ _ _

___“Oh yeah? And what if they're not the right people, huh? We'd just be following random strangers for who knows how long to God knows where! We'd be wasting more time than we already are coming up with this stupid plan!” Tony shouted. Steve was right, Tony could admit that, but he was getting way too impatient to keep debating whether or not to confront the men._ _ _

___“Three consistent black vans that just so happened to drive by the compound around the same time Peter was captured? Sorry Tony, but your chances of them being the wrong people are slim,” Rhodey piped up._ _ _

___“Besides, Jarvis is checking right now. Any word on the vans, big man?” Sam asked, looking up to the ceiling._ _ _

___“Quite a few, actually. All of the men in each vehicle have some sort of criminal account, or advanced history in the criminal network. There's no way to tell for sure, but it seems adequate a group of criminals would pull off something like this,” Jarvis reported. Everyone quilted their ears at this._ _ _

___No one said anything for a moment. “So, should we follow them on the off chance they're our guys?” Bucky asked. If they were who Tony needed, that would be excellent, but if not, it just gave the fuckers who took Peter more time to get farther away._ _ _

___With much reluctance, Tony agreed. “Fine. But _I'm _going, and I'm bringing my suit, and you can't stop me,” Tony threatened, glaring at Steve.___ _ _

___“You're right. I can't. But if you so much as _think _of shooting, y-”___ _ _

___“Okay, I'm sorry, but I can't be quiet for this long. I was really trying there too, cut me some slack,” a voice in the corner of the room sounded, gathering the attention of everyone. Tony rolled his eyes. Honestly, he wanted nothing to do with the mercenary, and he had hoped he was one of them leaving, along with his ragtag friends._ _ _

___“What do you want, Wade?” Tony asked bitterly._ _ _

___“Wow, okay, first of all, attitude, and second of all, I'm coming with you, Iron Ass,” Deadpool said, standing and stretching as if this was a casual conversation._ _ _

___“Oh no way in _hell _are you coming with me you son of a-”___ _ _

___“Hey, hey, hey . . . Let's just think about this, alright? I'm a mercenary. I track criminal scumbags for a living. Now, do we want someone with actual qualification and experience to go on a hunt for bad guys, or do we want some playboy billionaire with an iron suit louder than his ego? Hmmm?” Deadpool replied snarkily._ _ _

___Tony stepped up close to the red masked madman and stared straight into the white sockets. “I'm not having this discussion with the likes of you. I'm going, you're not, that's the end of it.”_ _ _

___Deadpool sighed overdramatically. “Pretty people just don't understand. Look, we all want the same end goal here, don't we? Bring back Peter ASAP with as little physical and mental trauma as possible, right? We all want him safe, and I know how to track guys like these; once again, I do it for a living. Now, you're just wasting your own time here, Daddy. Do you want to save your kid, or bicker with me about it?”_ _ _

___Tony stared deep into the white sockets with anger and hatred ever so present. He had the instinct that this idiot wasn't going to back down._ _ _

___“He's right Tony,” Bruce said timidly._ _ _

___The giant metal man stood up, with the girl following suit. “Do not worry; we will keep eye on Pool. We would like to help,” the thick Russian accent sounded genuine, sincere. Even kind. Why was he hanging out with Deadpool of all people?_ _ _

___“We're running out of time. We have to do this,” Wanda piped up._ _ _

___It seemed at that moment, everyone had come to the same conclusion: they really had no other choice than to follow them, and see what happened. Tony swore on his life he was going to get his kid back and make sure each and every one of those men who kidnapped his boy were going to pay the price, heavily._ _ _

___Tony finally broke the silence. “I'm stealing your line, Cap. Everybody suit up.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see things from Peter's point of view in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this continuous string of cliff hangers and anxiety I'm putting you all through! ;) Also, it's summer break for me now, so that means I'll hopefully be able to post new chapters sooner, after my camps and everything.


	8. Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a look of where and what's going on with Peter, and Spoiler Alert, it isn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH I FEEL SO BAD, BUT I HAVE AN EXPLANATION DOWN AT THE BOTTOM, SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE NOTES AFTER YOU FINISH THIS CHAPTER, AND IT'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING IM SORRY I LOVE YOU OKAY BYE<3

The first thing Peter registered when he woke up were the bright blinding lights shining down on him. It took him a minute to open his eyes, the complete whiteness making his retinas sore and hurt. 

The next thing Peter noticed was the pounding and aching in his head. The persistent thump of intense pain made it difficult for Peter to focus on the rest of his surroundings. Blinking rapidly and taking deep breaths, Peter tried to clear his head from the pounding. 

Attempting to sit up proved impossible; and soon as his shoulders lifted off the surface, he found it impossible to move his arms, legs, and the rest of his torso. He looked down, and saw all his limbs were enclosed in metal chains, which pinned him to what he figured was a medical table of some sorts. 

That's when the panic kicked in. 

He hadn't remembered anything that happened earlier that got him in this situation. He wracked his brain, but all he could remember was walking through the Avengers Compound, talking to somebody. Looking around, he didn't recognize anything about the room he was in. It was dark, which made it difficult to see anything else around him. 

_I gotta get out of here! _Peter thought, heartbeat picking up now. He started wriggling with all his strength against his chains, but to no avail. He couldn't break them. He had super strength- why couldn't he break these chains?!__

__“Don't even bother trying, kid. These restraints were designed to hold back the Hulk. You ain't gonna get anywhere doing that.”_ _

__Peter looked up to the sound of the voice. A man had appeared, looking down at him with indescribable emotions on his face. The man was bald and tanned, with scars on his face, and from what Peter could see, a scorpion tattoo on his neck._ _

__His spider sense was going off like crazy, telling him this man couldn't be trusted. He slammed against his chains, harder this time._ _

__“What do you want from me? Let me go!” Peter said defiantly, glaring at the man with malace. _If only looks could kill, _Peter thought.___ _

___“No can do, buckaroo,” the man said, walking around to Peter's right side. Peter looked directly up at him now, the tingling sensation from his senses turning into little pinpricks. He needed this man to get away from him right now._ _ _

___“W-why am I here? What do you want?!” Peter shouted, trying not to sound scared._ _ _

___The man chuckled. “Oh, I don't want much, honestly. In fact, I wish it didn't have to be like this Peter, really, I do-”_ _ _

___“How do you know my name?” Peter asked. This could turn into some really deep shit Peter had gotten himself into if he doesn’t get out quickly. This man, who he'd never seen before in his life knew his name, which meant he already had one advantage over him._ _ _

___“Oh, everyone here know your name. We all know you're Stark’s precious kid, which brings me back to what I was saying earlier before you interrupted me.” He paused for a moment, and patted Peter on the shoulder, making him flinch and struggle. “But you see, the only way to get to Stark is through you, my boy. You're his weak spot. He'll do anything for you. Even as far as something like going into an abandoned building with no lay of the land and no idea of what's inside in order to look for you.” He smirked alarmingly._ _ _

___The realization dawned on Peter suddenly, and he squirmed against his chains. “Don't you dare touch Mr. Stark! I swear to God if you-”_ _ _

___“Ha!” the man chuckled. “There is no God; why else do you think there are people like me who run a business like this, huh? There's no big man to protect you. There's no big man to protect anyone! Even the strongest in the world have a weak spot, and you kid, happen to be on of them.”_ _ _

___Peter felt horrible. Not just because of the drugs in his system, but because of the sinking realization that Tony was probably worried sick by now. The realization that these maniacs were looking for Tony, trying to kill him. The fact that Peter was just being used as bait in order to get him here._ _ _

___It all made him sick._ _ _

___Peter shook his head. “N-No . . . no, no, no, you don't have to do this! Please I-I won't tell anyone, I'm serious, but you can't . . . You c-cant-”_ _ _

___“I can't what? Spit it out Parker, I'm on the edge of my seat,” the man taunted, smirking._ _ _

___“Please,” Peter pleaded, knowing it wasn't going to get him anywhere._ _ _

___“Nice words aren't going to do a thing. In fact, it kind of annoys me.” Suddenly, the man elbowed Peter in the stomach hard, almost making the boy throw up by the sheer force of it. He lurched forward, as far as he could go woth the restraints out of reflex, right before the man pulled his head back down, and slammed in on the table. He began to choke him, rough hands tightening around his neck, cutting off his circulation._ _ _

___“Im warning you now, boy, you should only talk when asked a question, and your reply should only be ’yes sir’ or ’no sir’ and ’yes ma'am, or ’no ma'am,’ you got that?”_ _ _

___Peter tried nodding vigourously despite the hands closing on his neck._ _ _

___“I said, _DO YOU GOT THAT? _” The man screamed, closing down so hard Peter thought he was going to pass out. The edges of his eyes started getting fuzzy.___ _ _

___“Y-yes . . . S-s-sir,” Peter stuttered, finding it impossible to speak. As soon as the words left his mouth, the hands left his throat, and air poured into his lungs. Peter bbegan coughing harder than he ever had as he took in deep breaths of air._ _ _

___The man watched him struggle for a minute before he chuckled lightly. “Good boy,” and with that, he walked towards the hallway he came out of, hand hovering over the light switch. “Oh, and there will be some people coming in soon to move you, so just sit tight. Relax,” he turned all the lights off, plunging Peter in the darkness._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY, HERE'S THE TEA SIS!  
> So, I know how long it's been since I updated this story; the last I checked it was like, May 28th or something like that, and I almost unhinged my jaw from its socket by how far it dropped, lemme tell you. Yes, it is true that I've been away at two camps now, and I'm off to Washington D.C. on the 29th, but that really is no reason to take TWO WHOLE FRICKING MONTHS to update the new chapter. That being said, I don't wanna be that writer who says they're gonna try to update faster next time, cause obviously, that hasn't happened. AND I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT, OKAY? I know this, and I apologize. At this point, I just said "frick it" and decided to just put this in the chapter for now. SO, HERE IS WHERE I NEED YOUR GUYS'S IMPUT! Would you rather have faster updating times, but shorter chapters, or long periods of time without any updates, but longer chapters? Because I genuinely want to know from you guys, cause y'all are probably annoyed with me by now, I getchu.
> 
> And at this moment in time, I'm not ditching this story; don't worry. It's just gonna take some time to get out of this stupor, and find motivation again, and of course make time where I can still write this and other fanfic ideas I have, as well as my own novel I'm planning.
> 
>  
> 
> ALL THIS BEING SAID, I LOVE YOU ALL AND I APPRECIATE THOSE WHO TAKE THE TIME TO COMMENT AND EVERYTHING, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME. I WANNA TRY TO STOP BEING A LITERAL PIECE OF HUMAN GARBAGE BY NEVER UPDATING, BUT DONT WORRY; ILL GET MY GROOVE BACK AT SOME POINT!! IF YOU READ THIS FAR, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, BUT YOU CAN STOP NOW BECAUSE IM DONE WITH THIS PARAGRAPH! 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, it is now 12:35 at night, and I'm gonna sign out, but I love you all, and really, truly, thank you! You deserve aallllll the cookies ;) <3 BYEEEEEE!!!!


	9. Author's Note/Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little explanation for you guys<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read this if you want, but it doesn't pertain to the story, so that's okay if you want to just skip ahead.

Hey guys, I know, I know, you're reading this right now and you're probably so disappointed that this isn't about Peter or the rest of the Avengers, and trust me, I get it. I just feel like I owe you guys this update, and you deserve to be kept informed.

So, first of all, I've read all your comments on my last chapter, and I've gone with the majority, so I'll be updating longer chapters with longer breaks in between, so thank you all for sending in your opinions and suggestions. 

And secondly, I know I've been terrible with updating. Like literally the worst. I'm sorry. It's just been a little lackluster as far as inspiration goes, but I feel like I'm getting it all back now, so that's exciting! 

Also, as some of you may know, school has started back up for me again, as well as the Cross Country season, and drivers ed. So, if you're wondering why it's been taking me literally months and months to ever update, that's part of the reason. 

I am by no means quitting this story, so I don't want you to think that, but it's just been taking me a while to figure out how to start the next chapters and everything, but I'll get more into it as I go. 

Just know that I'm really trying here, and I love and appreciate all those who've stuck with this story through the first chapter all the way through the long periods of no updates. It means a lot to me, and your comments just make me super happy and encourage me to keep writing, so thank you all, it's very much appreciated. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get my lazy butt going, and I'm gonna work on the next chapter. 

Thanks again, and I love you all! <3


	10. I Need A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point I don't even know if I should keep apologizing for taking centuries to update this, but oh well. Yeah, anyway, Peter, torture, Tony gets upset and takes a trip to good ol' Ohio, and . . . Yeah. Enjoy<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a piece of trash garbage.

There were only a select few who actually went out with Tony to track the men in the vehicles. Sam, Vision, Wanda, the 4, Fury, Colossus, and Negasonic remained at the compound, keeping track of the men in the cars and working on any ways possible to track Peter from their location from the building. Fury had already sent out an alert to SHIELD to keep their eyes open and send out scouting teams all across New York.

Meanwhile, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Bucky, and Deadpool had all made their way out of the compound and dispersed into the streets. The group of cars hadn't made it too far, as predicted; the busy streets of New York managed to slow them down. They were about six miles away from the compound. 

Tony flew high enough were his suit wouldn't be heard above all the traffic, keeping visual on all the vehicles. Sure enough, they were still fairly grouped together. “I'm getting a reading of their conversation and broadcasting it to you all,” Tony said, pressing a button on his suit. Instantly he picked up conversation in the leading van. He could see through the interior of the van thanks to the x-Ray vision he had installed into his suit. There were five guys in the vehicle: the driver, and four other men, discussing something. Tony listened in. 

“Copy that, sir, Davey has the kid. We can carry on with the plan; we're on our way to Ohio now, sir,” one of the men said, talking through to someone on his watch. 

“Ohio, huh? That's where they're keeping him . . .” Natasha clicked in, reviewing the same conversation. She had planted herself miles ahead of the group on her motorcycle, waiting for their approach from above on the bridge, 

“Why Ohio?” Bruce questioned, walking on the sidewalk, keeping clear visuals on the cars. 

“Who knows, but he's at least two states over now, so we have to hurry.” Steve said. “We have to know _where _they're hiding him.” Cap, along with Clint and Bucky were patrolling behind in their own car, a regular black Porsche.__

__“Maybe if we all shut up and stop stating the obvious, we'd be able to hear. And this is coming from me.” Deadpool chimed in finally from all the way on top of the buildings overlooking the busy streets. Apparently, that's where he had hid all his weapons. _Just in case, _he had claimed.___ _

___“How about everyone shuts the hell up! They're talking again,” Tony interrupted. Everyone quieted._ _ _

___“You said we have guys set up all around Parma, right?” A pause. “And there's no activity coming from the Avengers that you know of yet?” Another pause. “Good. We're only about 7 or 8 miles from the compound cause of this fucking traffic. If I see any one of ’em, I'm ramming through these turtle-ass drivers.”_ _ _

___“Parma. They're in Parma, Ohio,” Tony said. “Vision, contact those guards King T’Challa has plans to send in from Wakanda, tell them to search in Parma, Ohio. I'll contact Fury and get his agents on the case,” he ordered. He called Fury up, and told them about their updated situation. All The Shield agents were on their way. A couple minutes later, Vision spoke up._ _ _

___“I have contacted the guards; King T’Challa said they would deport them there right away to help look for Mr. Parker,” Vision said._ _ _

___“If these bastards think they're taking my kid, they've got the wrong idea. Nat, ride forward as far as you can while still keeping a visual on the cars. I'm flying to Parma,” Tony ordered._ _ _

___“Woah, woah, woah, wait, Tony. You can't just follow them all night, you're gonna get ti-” Steve began, but Tony interrupted him, rage and annoyance taking over._ _ _

___“Do _not _tell me what to do, Rogers! My kid is two states away, God knows where in fucking Parma, Ohio, and I'm going to get him back. _Tonight,” _Tony growled. He really was getting tired of Steve's apprehensiveness to the whole situation. His kid was _gone, stolen, probably held captive in some torn-down abandoned building held against his will, _and here was Steve, second guessing him._______ _ _

___“I understand that Tony, but you're tired, you're irritable, and you don't even know where he is, and you have no way to track him! What happens if they're waiting with a whole army of crooks, and you can't take them on? Huh, Tony, what then?” Steve countered. To anyone else, it made sense, but Tony’s judgement was clouded over with a feral instinct that only told him one thing: get Peter back._ _ _

___“I'll figure that out when I get there. If any of you want to come with me, you can, but if not, I'm going anyway,” Tony threatened, flying ahead. “Jarvis, put in a path to Parma, Ohio.”_ _ _

___Steve sighed audibly. “I really think you should think this through more. The Wakandan guards are already on there way; Vision said so. They would be able to find him easier, Tony! Their technology is more advanced!”_ _ _

___“And wait for them to fly over from Africa? Right.” At that point, Tony turned down his Bluetooth volume, tuning out the sound of Steve's voice, along with the rest of the teams._ _ _

___“Tony? Tony!” Steve shouted into his earpiece, yet to no avail. He slumped back against his seat in frustration._ _ _

___“I take it he's ignoring you?” Clint asked from the drivers side._ _ _

___“The idiots gonna get himself killed,” Steve steamed._ _ _

___“All the more reason to make sure that doesn't happen, right?” Bucky said calmly, looking over to Steve. Bucky always had such a calming nature to him, it was hard not to consider his words._ _ _

___Steve didn't say anything- just looked to the side, and followed the cars path._ _ _

___Meanwhile, up in the air, Tony was chanting quietly to himself, route already in place. Judging from Jarvis’s estimates, he would arrive in Parma in a little less than two hours if at full speed. But what if two hours was too late? What if Tony was too slow? What if Peter was already . . . ?_ _ _

____No. _Tony thought. _I'm going to make it. I'm going to save him. I'm coming Peter.____ _ _

___He just kept chanting those words to himself over and over until it became a ritual, a sense of comfort._ _ _

____I'm coming Peter._ _ _ _

____I'm coming Peter._ _ _ _

____I'm coming Peter._ _ _ _

___\--------------------------------_ _ _

___When Peter woke up the second time, the same pounding in his head was present. The same bright whiteness of lights blared down on him again. His stomach dropped, and nerves flushed his system, again._ _ _

___Once his sore eyes adjusted to the blinding bright lights of the room, he looked around._ _ _

___The first thing he noticed was the fact that he wasn't laying on a cold, hard, and uncomfortable medical table like last time. Instead, it was replaced with soft cushions, and warm sheets. He was in a bed . . .?_ _ _

___Looking all around him now, he noticed that the majority of the room was white; the ceiling, the walls, the carpet floor, and even some of the tables and chairs splayed around the room were too._ _ _

___To his right, there was a large window with the blinds open. Peter tried glancing a peek and saw buildings, although, not like the ones in New York- he could tell that instantly._ _ _

___He looked to his left again, and noticed an I.V. attached to his arm. The fluid bag with filled with crimson liquid; his own blood._ _ _

___And just like last time, his arms and legs were chained down. The hard cold metal was a stark contrast to the warm comfortable sheets above him._ _ _

___It seemed as if he had waited an hour for someone to come in, but in reality, it was probably only a few minutes. He hadn’t even been struggling with his chains like last time- he was too tired, and he knew it would be pointless anyway; if they could restrain the Hulk, they could restrain a sixteen year old boy with spider powers._ _ _

___When someone finally did enter the room however, it wasn't the man from before: it was a woman. She was wearing a white labcoat and her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun, glasses framing her face, and a clipboard in hand._ _ _

___She approached him on the bed, and Peter turned his head to look up at her._ _ _

___“Who are you?” He questioned unenthusiastically._ _ _

___“I'm Dr. Marlow, but, that's not very important. I'm just here to get your blood levels,” she responded, her voice extremely monotonous. She seemed . . . Bored, almost as if she had teenage superhumans strung up every day. Maybe she did? After all, Peter knew nothing about this place._ _ _

___“Where am I now?” He asked._ _ _

___She continued jotting things down on her clipboard, not even looking down at him. “Same place as before.”_ _ _

___“What state?” He emphasized._ _ _

___“Can't tell you that,” she responded curtly._ _ _

___Peter rolled his eyes. “You know, for a doctor, you really aren't very descriptive,” he remarked. At that, she rolled her eyes, and looked down at him finally._ _ _

___“For a hostage, you really aren't very quiet.” Peter almost would have chuckled at that if he wasn't in a life threatening situation._ _ _

___“Like I said before, I'm just here to get your vitals, and that's it. There will be people coming in in a few minutes to wheel you out to the operation room,” Dr. Marlow explained. Peter's eyes widened at that. Operation room? What for?!_ _ _

___“W-why the operation room? What's gonna happen there?” He asked nervously._ _ _

___She looked down at his, eyebrows raised. “What do you _think _happens there, it's an operation room,” she growled.___ _ _

___“I thought this was just a hostage situation. Y-you all want a ransom from Mr. Stark o-or something in exchange for my safety, right? Isn't that how this works?” Peter questioned, sitting up in bed now. His heart was racing, desperation seeping through his body._ _ _

___“Not this time, kid. I don't control what happens to you after this. That's on the Boss,” she said._ _ _

___“The boss? W-who is that?” He questioned. His breathing was now getting heavier._ _ _

___“You'll find out soon enough.” After she said that, the metal door swung open and two people wearing white nurse garments entered the room. They walked over to the bed, and unlocked the wheels attached to it. Peter started pulling at his restraints again, trying to find something, _anything _to do.___ _ _

___Dr. Marlow looked at him intently as he began to be wheeled out of the room. Peter was chanting the words ‘no, no, no,’ repeatedly, like a prayer._ _ _

___The two nurses wheeled him out of the room, and down the long hallway, the lights only dimming slightly. The only thing he could do was cry out for Tony to come save him._ _ _

\------------------------------------- 

Peter was roughly wheeled into a room that was not nearly as nice as the last. It was more like the first room he had been in when he was talking to the scary man with the scorpion tattoo. 

The two nurses, a man and a woman, rolled him over to the operating table in the middle of the room. Peter was instantly reminded of the Saw movies, and dread filled him even more at the mere thought of it. Those movies always scared him; it would be like living his nightmare. 

“We're moving you to the table. If you struggle too much, we'll be forced to sedate you,” the man said. Peter's brain was too clouded with fear to even register that he was talking. 

First, they unlatched the rope around his stomach that had kept him pinned to the bed. Next, they undid his foot cuffs. Peter made sure to wait for the perfect moment until he was sure he could get away. With the man holding down his chest, the woman undid his handcuffs. Peter waited for a moment, then, defiantly, he looked the man right in the eyes, and head butted him as hard as he could. The man grumbled out and fell off of him. He tried using his web shooters to tie him up, then quickly realized they had been removed, as well as the rest of his clothing. Embarrassment flushed over him for a moment before he quickly snapped out of it. The man got up again and lunged for him. Peter jumped over his body and ran to the door as fast as he could. He realized it wouldn't open; there was a passcode that had to be entered. 

Looking around frantically, Peter searched for any other signs of escape- a window, or maybe a backdoor, anything! Just as he was about to attach himself to the ceiling as a means of temporary escape, he felt a million little jolts stab into his body. He began shaking and losing his footing. He fell down with a thud before realizing the woman had come up behind him and tasered him. 

Consciousness was rather hard to achieve afterwards as the two regained their wits, and dragged him back to the operating table. He felt his body being moved around and strapped down, the feeling of being restricted taking over him for what felt like the millionth time that day. He felt the world dull once more, as his eyes slipped shut, and unconsciousness overtook him. 

Once he awoke again, he had been strapped down, as promised. The cold of the metal table against his back was nearly unbearably cold to rest against. His left side where he had been tasered felt like a million pins and needles were zapping his relentlessly. There was an annoying pounding on the bottom of his cranium. 

“Ugh . . .” Peter groaned. 

There was a noise on the other side of the room. 

Peter turned his head slowly to leave cate the source of the noise. In the corner he saw a man. His face wasn't recognizable, but his voice was as he spoke. 

“Well look who's awake,” he said maliciously. It was the man from before; the one who choked Peter and yelled at him. The hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood straight up. His eyes narrowed. The man stood up then, and strutted towards Peter, who's breathing was now starting to pick up. 

He didn't want to let him know it, but he was terrified of this man. 

“You've actually been out for quite a while there, sleeping beauty,” he said. 

“You. You're the Boss, aren't you?” Peter growled. He remembered Dr. Marlow mentioning something about him. 

“Howdy,” he cracked a crooked smile. Some of his teeth were missing. 

“Why am I here? Tell me why I'm here!” Peter shouted 

“Woah, woah, woah, calm down there, precious,” the boss said. He walked away momentarily, but only to grab a stray chair at the other side of the room. He dragged it back to his spot right next to Peter. He sat down gently. 

“Listen up here, kiddo. You don't have much of a role here . . . Well, besides being our little guinea pig, that is. It's not necessarily you we want, no, not at all. It's Stark,” he said. Peter's eyebrows crooked up in worry. “Now, at first, I thought it actually was you that I wanted. After all, you were the one who stopped my gun trade I had going on, and slammed me against the side of a boat, which, by the way, I'm still a little upset about. But then I thought to myself, well no, it's not you. It's Stark. He's the one preaching to you and all the other genetically enhanced do-gooders out there to take down the baddies, right? I mean, he was the one who started it, after all. But I ain't nothing but a simple man trying to make a decent living, and the way I do that is by buying and selling weapons I feel people would love to have, personally. Now what's so bad about that?” 

“It's wrong! Those weapons are going out to the wrong people! Someone could die!” Peter shouted. He couldn't believe this man actually thought what he was doing was acceptable! 

“People die everyday, sweetheart,” he continued. “It's just the way of the world. And after what you did, I had to go to jail, believe it or not. Just because I was trying to make a little bank. Can you believe that? However ridiculous that was, it did give me a lot of time to think being locked in my cell all damn day. I did want to kill you, really, I did. I despised you for getting me in trouble. But, I hate Stark more. I figured it would be much more beneficial for me to take you, in order to get to Stark. It's probably eating him up inside, knowing his little protege is out in God knows where with who knows who. So, by getting you here, in turn, gets Stark here. And that gets Stark dead.” 

“Y-You have no idea what you're talking about. Mr. Stark is strong. He could take you without the suit and still win! I-it's pointless keeping me here. Mr. Stark’ll be here any minute now, and he's gonna hurt you and shut down what you have going on here,” Peter argued. His voice shook a couple times, but he tried just as hard to sound tougher. The man only laughed. 

“Ha! Please! Trust me kid, Stark ain't near the big kahuna you think he is. And besides, you being here isn't pointless. It funds my research.” 

“R-Research?” Peter questioned. That didn't sound too good. 

“Mhmm. I'll have to admit, even though I was mad at you, I was still fascinated. When I got canned, I started thinking about you. _The Spiderman. _I was trying to figure out your powers. How you got them. And then I started deducting that it shouldn't be too hard to replicate something like that. So, here you are.”__

__Peter shook his head. “W-what are you talking about?!” He asked._ _

__“Jesus, I thought you were smart! I'm gonna find out what gives you your powers, and I'm gonna take it, for me. For myself. To use. Do you understand now?” He punctuated each word slowly, as if Peter was stupid._ _

__It was then that it dawned on him. He wasn't going to be saved; not in time anyway. They were probably going to slice him open and dissect him before anyone would come and save him. Hell, he didn't even know if Mr. Stark has noticed he's gone yet._ _

__“ . . . hey, calm down now kid, there's no reason to get all worked up.” Peter didn't register what the man had said until he snapped out of his reverie. He noticed he was breathing heavily, however struggled getting the breath in. He was having a panic attack._ _

__He hadn't had one of those since he was trapped under the building._ _

__The Boss placed his hand on Peter’s cheek in a mockery of comfort. It made him feel dirty. “We're gonna make sure you're all nice and comfortable during your stay. Make you look all nice and pretty. After all, it's gonna be televised.”_ _

__He snapped to attention at the man's words. What did he mean televised?_ _

__“T-Televised?” Peter asked through a shaky breath._ _

__“Well of course! How else would the world know who their precious Spiderman is? Kinda puts a damper on the whole superhero thing, doesn't it?” The Boss said, teasingly. He smiled, his dirty teeth making Peter want to gag._ _

__“Y-you can't . . .” Peter began. He couldn't find the strength to finish his sentence._ _

__The Boss leaned in close to Peter's ear; so close, in fact, he could smell his hot breath, which actually did make Peter gag. “Listen, sweetheart, I can do whatever the Hell I want. And no ones gonna stop me.” With a smirk, he leaned upwards again, and sauntered his way to the door. A code was put in and the door swung open. Before the man left, he flicked the lights off, before bidding Peter farewell._ _

__“Now sit tight, Pete. The doctors should be coming in in a little while to dissect that cute little body of yours.”_ _

__With that, the door closed, leaving Peter in total darkness._ _

__Peter finally broke down and cried until there were warm wet tears rolling down his cheeks. He meekly whimpered out Tony's name, in the improbable hopes that would somehow make him appear._ _

__He really couldn't do this on his own._ _

__He needed someone to save him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else hates The Boss as much as I do? Also, who hates my inconsistent uploading schedule as much as I do?!


End file.
